High School Life
by Uzumaki-lover-forever
Summary: Rin is living life like any other Junior in high school well except she had two bodyguards to protect her. She has great family and friends. She loves her job. In her mind nothing can go wrong. She will later learn lots can go wrong. Rated M for later chapters.
1. High School Sucks!

**High School Sucks!**

**I am writing this because I have been reading lots of Sesshomaru and Rin fics and I like the high school settings, so I thought I might try at a high school fic. Also both Rin's and Sesshomaru/ Inuyasha's parents are alive. Well here ya go. Enjoy! This is an original story I think, I hope. **

I slammed my head on the table and all my friends looked at me. "What's the matter with you Rin?" Asked my friend Miroku. I turned my head and looked at him. He smiled at me and then waited for my answer. I was so upset I was ready to pull my hair out.

"What's the matter?! Are you serious?!" I practically yelled. They all kept quite till I told them what upset me so badly. "You all are seniors and I am a junior do you see my problem now?" I said as I repeatedly hit my head on the table. Finally Inuyasha took a book and put it in the way of my head and table.

I rested my head on the book and looked at my friends and they all realized that they would be leaving me soon. Sure we had ten months seeings how its the first week of school, but still they were leaving me. "Oh cheer up its not like we aren't going to see each other again. Plus we have summer vacation." Sango chimed in. I nodded and looked at the table.

All my friends knew the real issues was the fact that with out them I would be bullied. Its hard being the smallest kid in high school. People picked on you a lot. If it weren't for Sango and Kagome making Inuyasha and Miroku telling the other students to leave me along I would probably be home schooled by now.

They have always been there for me and I was worried that next year I would be bullied for sure. No one ever really talked to me. And if guys asked me out Inuyasha and Miroku were sure to tell them to take a hike. The two unwanted brothers I have always wanted. How did that work?

Before anyone could say anymore on the subject we were graced with the unwanted group of what I call the 'Sesshomaru Fan Club'. Before I knew it they were asking Inuyasha when Sesshomaru would be back at school. It took everything I had not to throw up. I never really hung out with Sesshomaru all that much. Sure we would have movies nights at Inuyasha's and he would join in but that's about it.

Luckily before Inuyasha had to answer the bell rang and that meant Inuyasha and I had Art. We all got up and Inuyasha said his goodbyes to Kagome and then he walked with me to class. It was nice after almost two years of having classes with them everyone got use to seeing Inuyasha or Miroku walking me to class everyday.

I smiled and entered the art room. Inuyasha didn't understand why I enjoyed every class. But he sure did like to pick on me for it. Inuyasha is the only male in class but thankfully he isn't' the only demon. Our school was made up of half demon and half human student body. We have to go through two types of history and we have the joys of sex ed/ parenting and both are requirements to graduate.

The only problem with art and Inuyasha is that all the girls adore his ears. But only special people can touch them. Well can't say people more like one person can touch and that's Kagome. Before my thoughts got deeper the teacher came in and gave us our assignment. I sat next to Inuyasha and drew what I loved most. Of course Inuyasha didn't take long to throw his jokes at me. I looked at the nice car I had always wanted and never gotten. I glared and started to draw more.

After a bit of silents and class was almost over when I decided to get Inuyasha's incite on an idea. "Hey Inuyasha what if after this year I go to a public school?" I asked. He turned to look at me and then before he could answer the teacher called him up. He got up and left and I went back to drawling.

PE, the last class of the day one of the few I have with all my friends. It was dodge ball day and I hated it. Everyone aimed for me. Miroku was on my team but Inuyasha wasn't. This sucks! I managed to last a good ten minutes. Would have been longer if one of the demon girls who doesn't like me hadn't aimed for my face. I didn't realized what happen until I woke up in the nurses office.

My friends were by my side and I sat up. The nurse handed me a ice pack and then I felt the pain. "How bad is it?" I asked. No one answered me. Kagome got out a littler mirror in her bag and handed it to me and then I saw the worst black eye ever and to make it worse it was on me. I sighed and then gave the mirror back.

"Cheer up Honey it wont be there forever." The nurse smiled at me. "Do you want me to write a note to your parents explaining what happened?" I nodded and she went to her desk and started to write the note. Kagome and Sango sat on each side of me and hugged me. They guys just watched. I looked up as the nurse handed me the letter for my parents. "Smile Sweetie it helps the pain." She released me and then we were off.

"Rin do you want to go home or come over for movie night?" Kagome asked. Movie night was always at Inuyasha's because he had the home theater. I thought for a moment. "Movie!" I said and they all laughed.

When we got to Inuyasha's house we seen his Dad arrive home a little bit before us. Like always he waited for the group of kids that came over every Friday night to watch movies. We were always allowed to stay the night but my parents were always wanting me home. That was usually because my mom always planed a Shopping trip for her and I.

We all got out of the car and before we knew it Inuyasha was getting a lecture about not taking care of me. But I was quick to defend him and explain I got it in PE. After a few moments he calmed down and apologized for the way he behaved. I guess us three girls were like his daughters. He spoiled us enough. After everything was said an done we went inside and got ready for our movie. We had just finished our third movie when my phone went off. It was a text. _Rin we are here to pick you up. Say your goodbyes. Love Mom._ I got up. "I have to go. My parents are waiting for me outside." Kagome and Sango got up and gave me hug and the guys just said bye.

I said good bye to the adults and left out the front door. I smiled as I saw my parents and got in the back seat. My mom turned around and gasped. "Sweetie what on earth happened to your eye?" She asked. I forgot about the accident at school until now. "Rin answer your mom." I heard my dad say.

"We were playing dodge ball at school and I got hit in the face with a ball." I said. My mom turned back around to face the front. "I have a letter from the nurse.' I told them. My mom nodded in understanding. "It looks worse then it feels." I told them.

"When we get home I want ice on the eye young lady." My dad told me. I could hear the concern in his voice. He was probably more upset that I waited so long to tell them. I said ok and then the car was silent.

We made it home and as I put my books away my mom got a bag of ice to put on my eye. I noticed it was getting darker and so I laid down with the ice on my eye. Before I knew it I was fast a sleep. The day really took it out of me.

"Rin, Darling wake up." I heard my mom say. I didn't want to wake up. I was too tired and wanted to keep sleeping. My mom chuckled and then left my room. I woke up at around ten in the morning. Mom never let me sleep in this late. I went down stairs to see my parents talking.

"Oh your awake finally. We thought it was best to let you sleep in. Your eye still seems to be changing colors a little." My dad said. I hung my head in shame and then got some pain medicine to help and then got more ice for the bruise. I never wanted another black eye in my life.

I went to my room and looked in the mirror and true to my dad's words my black eye was black, blue and purple. It was swollen and sore. I looked at it in disgust and then went to my bed and laid down once again and looked at the ceiling and then fell back asleep.

**Well here is chapter one. Review if you would like too. I hope you like it. Sorry its a short chapter. Next one should be longer. Thanks!**


	2. Save Me!

**Save Me!**

**Here is chapter two for you all! Enjoy!**

I shut my locker door. I would have to go to class with out Miroku today. When will he and Inuyasha learn they can't always smile their way out of trouble. I sighed and continued walking to my English class.

I was deep in thought but was still concentrating on where I was going and then I hit something hard and didn't realize it. I looked up the see the school bully. On the out side I was a little shocked on the inside I was screaming for help. I kept eye contact with him. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said and then tried to walk away, but that wasn't good enough I guess.

I was about to pass him when he grabbed me around the waist and pushed me against the wall. "I see your body guards aren't around anywhere. So what will you do?" He asked. I panicked. _What am I going to do? _Before I could think more the bell rang and he left and I quickly walked to English. I sat in my spot and listen to the teacher giver his lecture on Poems.

At lunch I learned that the guy have a in school suspension and they have to work at the school to make up for the three windows they broke. I looked down. "Don't worry Rin I can use Inuyasha's car to run you to work." I smiled. "How is work anyway?" She asked.

I looked at my lunch and smiled more. "Its so fun!" I said. "I am so happy that I got that job. Even though I hardly do a thing." I said. Kagome and Sango laughed. I joined in and smiled more. "But seriously. I hardly do work. If I walk in with a full book bag InuTashio is telling me to do my homework and then he has more work for him to do and I still get paid." They laughed again.

Sango stopped laughing. "Hey aren't they changing things around this week?" Sango asked. I gave her a confused look. "I heard that staff is being switched around a bit. Will you have to change you job spot too?" She asked. Kagome looked from Sango to me.

I sat for a moment. "I didn't know this was happening." That's all I could say. We took our trays up and went back to our table. We heard a nice little evil laugh from Abi the girl who gave me my still present black eye. "If I have to hear her laugh one more time next thing she will do to me is make me go deaf." I whispered to them. They laughed and we went back to our earlier conversation.

A minute before the bell rang Sesshomaru walked up to our table. We all knew what this meant and I hated it. The bell rang and Sesshomaru grabbed my bag and walked me to class. That really got everyone's attention on me. Even the Sesshomaru Fan Club. I looked down and kept walking. I was really going to get it now.

We were almost to class when Sesshomaru spoke to me. "I'll be here when class is over." He said. I nodded. "Where did you get the black eye?" He asked me. I stopped right in front of the art room and looked at him for the first time. "Well?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I got it in PE. Dodge ball day. Got to go. See ya after class." I waved and entered the room and sat in my usual spot. Everyone worked on the assignment. It would take us the whole week to work on it. Before the bell rang I put my things in my bag neatly and then waited. Boy was that a mistake. A second before the bell rang Mia a friend of Abi's walked over and 'accidentally' hit my bag and dumped it.

I looked at her for a second and then went to pick it all up. I just stuffed it in my bag and then walked out of the room to see Sesshomaru and Abi talking. I was about to just go straight to PE when Sesshomaru left the conversation and walked over to me and took my bag. "Thanks." I whispered, and then I was silent for the rest of the walk.

I was about to go straight to the locker room after I got my bag and Sesshomaru stopped me. "I have to take you to work today. My dad called and said so. Anyway wait for me outside after school." He told me. I nodded in understanding. Then we parted ways.

Today in class was baseball day and I was happy. Sango and Kagome weren't but that was because they hated this game. Me on the other hand loved it. We were all on the bench waiting for our turns. "So Sesshomaru is taking you to work?" Kagome asked. I nodded watching the game. "WOW! He usually doesn't do that." She said.

I was pretty much ignoring the conversation and then it was my turn. I didn't realize the pitcher was Abi but I didn't care. I knew the throws and I knew the signals. I saw the glint in her eye and knew the first ball was a curve ball. I smiled at her and she glared. She pitched another curve ball.

Finally she threw the ball I wanted and I hit it as hard as I could and I saw it hit the ground and I ran as hard as I could. I hit first base. I smiled and then waited for the right moment and Abi pitched the ball and stole second base. Everyone cheered when I made it. Abi sneered at me. I was able to Sango to first.

Kagome knew what to do. She played decoy for us. She would wait till her second strike and then surprise everyone by hitting the ball and getting me home. The pitch came and Kagome hit the ball and I ran. Everyone yelling for me to hit the home base. I saw the missed me barely on third with ball and then it was monkey in the middle from their.

Sango was nice and took the out giving me the opening I needed and I slid to home base. We had won the game. Kagome and Sango ran up to me and helped me up. I smiled and they frowned. I looked down and saw all the cuts and scrapes I had gotten from the ground and shrugged my shoulders. We all made our way back to the locker room. I washed up and got dressed work cloths.

We all waited for the final bell to ring to leave. The school was in an up roar when school was let out. I said goodbye to my friends and waited for Sesshomaru outside like he told me too. It felt like I had waited forever and before I knew it I was confronted with the guy earlier that day. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it he slammed me against the school building. Not hard but enough to scare me.

"Tell me where are your bodyguards today?" He asked. I couldn't tall. I was so scared. He raised his hand to hit me but the hit never came. I looked up to see a very pissed of Sesshomaru. The other boys backed off and left. The leader as you could call him was still in Sesshomaru's death grip. I grabbed my bag and watched the two.

"Rin in the car now." He told me and I nodded and walked with out looking back. A few minutes later Sesshomaru was in the car and we were off. We didn't talk the whole way there. I didn't feel like talking. I also knew Sesshomaru wasn't a big talker.

We arrived at Demon of Gaming inc. or D.O.G. Its a place where great demons and even humans work to make video games for kids these days. Why a great man like InuTashio went into this business I will never know. But it was always amusing to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru test the new games out at home.

Sesshomaru parked his car and we got out. I looked at him for a moment. "Thanks Sesshomaru. I mean for dealing with that guy at school." I said and then I went on to go to the building to see what work I had to to for InuTashio. I made it to the elevator and pushed the up button. The elevator arrived and then Sesshomaru stepped in and pushed my hand away and pressed the fifth floor button.

I ignored him and then we arrived to the fifth floor and I went straight to my desk but it wasn't there. I was confused and then a woman who I have never met before walked up. "Are you Miss Sato?" She asked me. I nodded. "You have been moved to to work with the VP." She told me with a little venom in her words. I nodded in understanding and went to go see what the VP needed me too do.

I arrived to see Sesshomaru looking over documents. He looked up for a moment to see me and then went back to what he was looking at. It felt like hours passed before he spoke to me. "Your welcome." He said. I looked up and smiled a little. "I need you to file these." He handed me three documents and off I went.

I filed the documents and went back to Sesshomaru. I reported to him that the task was done. He nodded and then told me to get his agenda and write down when he has to go to meetings so I knew what his schedule would be like. I nodded and then went to work. I was always one for color coding things. It made me feel neat and organized. I was half way done before Sesshomaru received a call. "Hello thank you for calling D.O.G, Vice President Mr. Tanaka's line. How may I help you?" For a second I could hear someone breath and then hang up. I looked at the phone and shrugged. "Ok then." I said to my self and went back to writing. I finished with the schedule and then handed Sesshomaru his agenda and then waited for more work.

"That is it for the day Miss Sato. Thank you." He said. I nodded and then left. I grabbed my bag and then waited for my mom to pick me up. She smiled at me as she entered the parking lot. I smiled back and waited for her to stop in front of me.

She pulled to a stop and I got in the front seat. "How was work Honey?" She asked me. I looked at her and thought a moment. "It was ok." I answered her and then we were off. I was so happy to finally be home. I go undressed and took a nice hot shower.

It was nice to finally relax for the day. I was able to get my small little about of homework done and out of the way. It wasn't long after that mom called me down to eat supper. I entered the kitchen and sat down with my parents. "So Rin how was school today?" My dad asked.

"It was alright." I answered. "I got an A on last weeks art assignment." I told them. They smiled and told me good job. "Oh I also got transferred to work for the VP at D.O.G. Its a nice change of pace." I said my parents smiled again and then we went to talk about their day at work. I enjoyed the time I spent with my mom and dad. I loved them a lot.

I was in my room for the night thinking about how Sesshomaru was nice and how he saved me from those guys at school. I smiled and hugged my pillow. Then I heard a knock on my door. It was my mom. "Rin time for bed. You have school in the morning. Night Honey I love you." She said.

Before she could close the door I smiled. "Love you too Mom." I turned my bed side lamp off and covered up and went to sleep quickly. My last thoughts were how my day was pretty good even if I didn't have my bodyguards with me that day.

**Here ya go chapter two! I hope this is a little longer then chapter one. They will get longer as the story progresses. I promise. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and if ya feel like it review. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Excited!

**Excited!**

**Well I here is chapter three for you all. Enjoy!**

I was so excited. It was October 31st and that meant Halloween and the best part was it was on a Saturday and my parents said I could stay over at Inuyasha with everyone else. I was so happy. We were all getting ready for the Halloween party that Inuyasha's parents throw every year. And of course every year that meant we got to stay up late in the wee hours of the morning watching scary movies.

At the party Inuyasha's mom goes around and see's which costume she likes the most and then she picks three winners and they each get a prize. The first place winner wins hundred dollars. I watched at Kagome dressed up as a fairy she has a pretty blue dress with glitter around her eyes and her hair was all curly and done up. She even had a wand.

Sango was dressed as a Princess. She had a puffy purple dress and had a crown on her head. They both were so pretty. I on the other hand wasn't even dressed. They looked at me and smiled. You ever going to get dressed they asked me. I looked down at the bag in my hand and then shook my head. I couldn't wear the outfit. It was too embarrassing.

Sango took the bag out of my hands as Kagome pulled me off the bed and then told me to get dressed. I learned from experience that if I didn't do as told I would pay for it later. I nodded and then took the bag and went behind the privacy screen and changed into the outfit.

I came back out from behind and they stopped dead in their tracks. "I knew this was a bad idea." I said and then headed back behind the screen but before I could do anything both Sango and Kagome dragged me to the make up station and started to do both make up and my hair.

When they were done I looked in the full length mirror and stopped breathing. "Is that really me?" I asked. Both my friends smiled and nodded. I looked at the red eye shadow, my blood red lips, my wavy long black hair then I saw how it went well with my out fit. I was wearing log black low cut pants that had that had red ribbons coming down around my thighs and tied at my knees. Then you could see all of my flat stomach and the top was black and stopped right under my breast with long sleeves that had red ribbon trim. Some ribbon wrapped around my torso and tied off to the side. I had black high heels to make me a little taller and at my side was a fake sword.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku came in to get us and they stopped. "Rin?" They both asked and I nodded. Inuyasha shook his head and Miroku didn't look happy. "Great now we have to make sure no one tries to hit on her." Inuyasha said. I smiled and pushed them both out the door with Kagome and Sango fallowing us.

We made it to the party and like Inuyasha and Miroku feared all the young males looked at me like I was candy. I couldn't help the blush. I never had this kind of attention before. Izayoi found us and told us how cute we all looked. I blush and told her thank you. She glanced at her son and Miroku and rolled her eyes. I giggled. I guess she thought they might have something cool on. Inuyasha just wore a red kimono with a sword and Miroku dressed like a monk. We finished the conversation with Izayoi and then we went out separate ways.

We enjoyed the night of the party. We ate good deserts. We couldn't ruin our appetite. We would have to eat dinner while in the theater. Well I would anyway. InuTashio always made me eat a lot. He says I am too skinny. We all had fun with everyone. We enjoyed all the scares and mingling with others. Well that was before. InuTashio told me Sesshomaru needed me for a moment. I was walking with him and that was when I noticed Sesshomaru was talking to business people. Sure they were dressed up but what would they think of my outfit. I worked for the biggest company of Japan and I was dressed like this.

I suppressed a groan and went forward. All the men turned and looked at me. I thought they were going to eat me with the looks I got from them. I smiled and then walked up to Sesshomaru. He was the one that shocked me. For a second it looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

He cleared his throat and then looked at me. I waited to see what he wanted. "Rin, I was wondering if you remembered when the meeting is with the American producer for the M game." He started. I smiled and nodded. "I sure do. Its on the fifth next month at four-thirty in the afternoon. Its a phone conference." I said with a cheery smile. Sesshomaru nodded. Then one of his colleagues put and arm around me and I wasn't sure what to do.

"She's a keeper Sesshomaru. Tell me where did you find this cutie." The man asked. InuTashio took his hand a removed it from me. I sighed in relief. "Come now InuTashio your married and I am not." I looked down and then InuTashio spoke. "She is like a daughter and she is still in high school." He stated. He turned to me and nodded. I knew that nod was telling me to leave and find my friends. So I did just that.

By the time I found them it was time to announce who one the contest. We all sat on the stairs and to watch. "Izayoi enjoys this a little too much, I think." I said and everyone nodded in agreement. None of us were really listening to her. We started our on conversation and then I felt a tug on my arm and it was Sesshomaru. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Then we all heard it. "Rin get up here now!" She demanded in her mother tone. I blushed and quickly made my way to the front. "Congratulations you wont first place." She told me and then I blushed more. I could hear Inuyasha laughing then I heard an ow.

I took my prize and then left. I met back up with my friends and we all agreed to go to the kitchen grab food and go to the theater to watch movies. But we weren't quick enough and Izayoi asked for pictures. She had been taking them all night but she wanted a group one and so the guys held their girls and got pictures I tried to sneak away but Inuyasha and Miroku pulled me back and they both took a picture with me. It was funny cause then Inuyasha and Miroku got an idea and so they picked me up. Inuyasha was holding me by the torso and Miroku held my legs.

We all laughed. Then we started to do stupid posses. We couldn't help being us. I think in the end we ended up taking over fifty pictures just at the party. That's not including the pictures that would be taken later when we all decided movies were boring and we wanted to goof off.

We finally made it to the kitchen and grabbed all the snacks we could and I grabbed my self a real dinner to satisfy my hunger. We all knew that sugar just burned the fat off me. I asked the cook to fix me a couple of cheeseburgers and he smiled and did so. We gabbed lots of soda and put them in a cooler. Inuyasha got a bag to put candy chips and other goodies. The only thing we didn't need to take was popcorn and that was thanks to having a popcorn machine in the theater. The others went a head of me to set it all up. We already planned the movies out.

Finally my burgers were done and I was able to leave to meet up with everyone. I made it down to the theater. Everyone was waiting. All they has to do was push play and the movie started. I always enjoyed what we call fright night. We sat and watched a girl get gruesomely killed. That was when me and Inuyasha started talking about who would survive a horror movie. The others couldn't believe we were having this conversation but didn't stop us.

We finished the first movie and then Sesshomaru decided to join us. I got up and grabbed a soda and then got some candy. I knew I shouldn't but I really wanted candy. I felt Sesshomaru watch me as I ate the candy. Finally he asked where I put all the food I ate and I smiled and patted my tummy. He rolled his eyes and I went back to watching the movie.

This movie had lots of gore. In my opinion that's the best movie one can watch. I watched as a man shot and arrow threw a girls bare chest. Inuyasha always had a side comment for each murder. Which we all enjoyed. During the movie I started to feel the sugar take over. I started to bounce in my seat. When the second movie ended Inuyasha saw the how much junk food I had and then he smiled and whispered to Miroku. I got up and started to stretch and then I felt Miroku pick me up over his shoulder and then we left the room.

The others followed wondering where I was going and then the chlorine hit my nose and I started to struggle. "NO!" I yelled. The others laughed and then before I knew it I hit the water of the indoor pool.

I emerged from the water and pushed my hair out of the way. Just in time for Sango to snap a picture. "You guys are assholes!" I yelled and then started to swim to the edge. I didn't make cause at that moment Inuyasha jumped in and splashed me. I got the water out of my eyes and then started for the edge again. He grabbed me and then pulled me out in the middle. I was struggling but they all laughed and before I knew it he dunked me.

I yelled and then Miroku jumped in and then they tagged teamed me. Sango and Kagome laughed and kept taking pictures. I finally made it to the edge of the pool and got out. Of course it didn't take long for the guys to grab me and throw me back in the water. I couldn't help but laugh at how childish we were acting.

Finally they let me out of the pool to rest up a bit. Kagome just laughed at how messy my face was thanks to the water smearing my make up. I cleaned my face on a towel that Sesshomaru handed me. I told him thanks and cleaned my face off.

We played around in the pool for a bit and then we decided to go back in the theater room to watch more movies. I ran up stairs to garb a pillow and blanket and then went back to them and laid down on the floor and watched the movie. I knew I wouldn't be in there all night but I was starting to get sleepy and knew I wouldn't make it through the whole movie.

I remember a mans head being cut off and then I was out and woke up the next morning to InuTashio knocking telling me its time to get up and eat. So I got up and got dressed. I noticed I was a pajamas and figured that Sango or Kagome changed me. So I put on jeans and a tight fit shirt.

I ran down the stairs and went to dining room and sat down next to Sesshomaru and Izayoi. They talked about the party and asked if we all enjoyed the party. We all said yes and then she went on asking what we did when we left the party. Miroku and Inuyasha could hold in the laughter as they talked about how they threw me in the pool and picked on me the whole night. InuTashio laughed at what Miroku and his son did to the small person. I stuck my tongue out at them.

Kagome then decided to tell everyone she had pictures of the whole event and a video. I pouted and glared at her. "Some friends you are!" I said. They laughed and then we went on eating listening to Izayoi. I yawned a bit and then my phone went off.

I excused myself and answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked, it was my dad. "Rin we want you home at two." He told me. "Ok dad. Can do." I said cheerfully. "Good. Have to go now Honey. Love you." He told me. I told him I loved him and then we hung up.

"Can someone run me home? I have to be there at two." I said. Inuyasha nodded and I smiled my thanks and went about eating my breakfast. It didn't take long and before I knew it the maid had brought me another plate full of food. I thanked her and ate it all.

"Honestly Rin where does all that food go?" Izayoi asked. I blushed and looked at my stomach and shrugged. "I know the boys eat a lot but that's normal. You on the other hand can eat and eat and never be full. I wish I could be like that." She smiled and I blushed more. "Don't worry we love to feed you." She said quickly and smiled more. "Maybe your too active." At that time all the guys minus Sesshomaru started to choke on their drinks or food. Izayoi looked at them in disgust. "I mean physically you perverts. Get your minds out of the gutter." She told them.

Us three girls laughed at them. We found it all funny. I think InuTashio was the one who had the best reaction. He finally gained his composure and changed the topic. I think he didn't want to think that little Rin was growing up and now he was worried about sex. I mentally thanked Izayoi and then we went about our ways.

We decided to play a board game. I ran and found Sesshomaru to see if he wanted to play. It took him a minute to think and then nodded. He followed me to the game room where the others had set up the game clue. I loved this game. Inuyasha says I cheat at it all the time, but it wasn't true. I sat down in my stop at the table and Sesshomaru sat next to me.

This was how our exciting weekend ended ended. Us playing games before I had to leave. Just goes to show that even high school students had to act like kids once in a while. Well for us it was every week but still. We only live once.

**Alrighty here ya go chapter three. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :)**


	4. Accident!

**Accident!**

**Ok here is chapter four for everyone. Enjoy once again.**

It was almost December that meant Christmas break was soon. I couldn't wait. Usually the three days before school started up I got to go on trip with everyone. It was the middle of second period which was history for everyone. We were all sitting and chatting waiting for class to start when the teacher walked in and called for me. I could tell he wasn't happy and so I got up and walked out of the class room with him.

He lead me to the principal's office and I sat down and watch nervously as I waited. Finally InuTashio and Izayoi came in. They looked sad as if they didn't want to be here at the moment. I looked at them and waited for a moment. Izayoi couldn't look at me and had to leave. That left me in InuTashio. I squeezed my fingers and waited.

He sighed and then sat in a chair next to me and was silent a moment. I learned that moments like these just to wait and see what he had to say. After five minutes of silents he spoke. "Rin there's been an accident." He paused and I raised and eyebrow at my confusion. "I'm sorry Rin but your mother didn't make it." He said. I started to tremble. "Your father is in critical condition. If you like I can take you to the hospital to see him." He told me.

I didn't know how long I had sat there, but it was long enough for me to start crying. InuTashio held me close as I cried on his shoulder. I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. My parents are fine and everyone is mistaken the people in the accident are my parents. There is no way they are. My mom is alive and at home like always and taking care of the house while dad is at work. There is no possible way its my mom and dad.

After what seemed hours InuTashio took me to the hospital and there I saw my father in the hospital bed recovering. I did my best to hold the tears. Finally a doctor asked me to come with him. He lead me to the morgue to identify my mother. I nodded and then cried as I held her cold lifeless hand. My mom really was dead. I cried harder and then left.

I made it back upstairs to the floor my dads room was on and there I saw my friends. They looked so sad and so I walked up to them with a fake smile and Kagome and Sango each gave me a hug. They knew the smile was fake and that I was hurting so bad. Miroku and Inuyasha also saw the hurt on my face.

After a while the nurse came up to me. "I'm sorry but for the day we would like him not to have visitors. Its less stress on the patient." She said. Sweetly. She was about to walk away when Inuyasha spoke. "But that's her father. Surly she can see him!" He was so angry. The nurse frowned and shook her head. "I am sorry but its what the doctor wants." She sounded so sad but went about her job like she must. I nodded in understanding.

Izayoi put her arms around me and I leaned into her. I had finally calmed down enough not to cry. InuTashio said it was time for us to leave and so we did. InuTashio ran me home to pick up some clothes. Izayoi refused to let me stay home. She was worried about me being alone and hurting myself. So I nodded and ran inside got a weeks worth of clothes and then I grabbed my photo album.

I grabbed my bag and went down stairs to check and see if everything was off. I did a double take and then sighed and left the house and locked it up and then went back to the waiting car. I was silent for the whole ride.

We finally arrived at the Tanaka manor. We walked in and the maid took my things to my room and then we were in the dinning room getting ready to eat dinner. I didn't feel like eating but I knew if I didn't I would go into a deeper depression.

I ate my meal and everyone was silent. We all went about our separate ways and I went to my room and did my homework that InuTashio got for me. I decided to look at my pictures and smiled at all the moments I had with my mom and then closed my eyes for a moment. I sighed and then got off my bed.

I went to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door. He answer right away knowing it was me. I could see the others in his room. I waved and then I tugged on Inuyasha's arm and dragged him down the stairs. Everyone watched me and before he could ask me anything he saw me grab his keys and hand them to him.

Inuyasha knew what I wanted then and then he told him mom he would be right back and then we were off. We left three dumb founded friends behind. It only took us ten minutes to get to the place of our destination. We entered with out a second thought and went straight to the frozen section. I picked out my favorite ice cream and we got another one for everyone else. Inuyasha paid and then we were back in the car heading back to his place.

Its funny for as long as I can remember Inuyasha had always been my ice cream buddy. When my dog died and came over and with a gallon of ice cream for each of us and we went about just eating and remembering funny things about what upset me.

I smiled the whole way back to the manor. Inuyasha kept looking at me like I had gone mental. I would always smile back. We made it back and went to the kitchen to get spoons and headed to his room. Everyone looked up at us as we entered the room with ice cream.

I smiled and just like Inuyasha they all thought I went mental. I giggled. "Its a tradition that me and Inuyasha do. But seeings how you are here you can be part of it." I said and sat on the floor and opened my ice cream. Inuyasha sat on the floor and gave out the spoons.

"So you just eat ice cream?" Miroku asked as he went to spoon my ice cream. I was quick to hit his hand point to the other flavor. "Why do I have to eat out of that one?" He asked as I scooped up a bite.

"No we don't just eat ice cream we talk about memories we have with my mom." I told him and then took a bite of my ice cream. "I'm special so I get my own." I said with a smile. They all laughed and then we started to say our memories with my mom.

After two hours of eating ice cream and sharing memories of my mom we were all laughing. It wasn't too long after InuTashio came in and shook his head at us. "I have never met a more strange group of kids then you five." I laughed and then got up and gave him a hug. "I see that as a compliment Sir." I said and went back to my ice cream.

He smiled and left us so we could go back to story telling. We finally all ended up crashing on Inuyasha's floor. But like always I woke up in my bed. I shot out of bed when I saw the time. "Eleven! Izayoi why did you let me sleep in so late? I'm late for school!" I yelled and before I could make it out the door. InuTashio grabbed the collar of my shirt and I choked and fell to the floor.

"I think its best you stay here for the day Rin." He told me. I pouted. He smiled. "Its not like you will suffer any. I saw all your homework was done. Inuyasha took it in for you. How about we go see your dad." He said. I smiled and then jumped up and nodded. He chuckled and grabbed his keys.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the hospital. The doctor allowed us to visit. He had explained to us that he did inform my dad about my mom. It took me a few minutes to make sure I didn't cry. I may have been laughs and giggles but I still hurt knowing I would be burring my mom soon. I am just glad my dad was still alive.

I had gotten my dad some movies to watch while he was in the hospital. The doctor said he wasn't sure when he will be released. I walked into the room with a smile and saw him watching tv. "Hi dad!" I said and walked in. He looked up and then looked sad. My smile fell a bit.

I was about to say more but InuTashio spoke. "Rin why don't you go get a coffee for us to. I am sure you father misses coffee." He said. I smiled and then laid the movies on my dads bed side table and left to go get coffee.

I returned five minutes later with two coffee's the way they each liked it. I stopped when I heard yelling. I paused out side the door of my dads room. "I don't care! I refuse to live looking at her face knowing every time I do I will see my wife's face." He yelled. I kept quite. I heard a growl in the room.

I knew InuTashio was angry. He wasn't one to growl at anyone. "What will you do with her? Throw her out on the street? I refuse to allow such a thing happen. She is your daughter. It isn't her fault that she looks like her mother. If you ask me that is a good thing. You will always know your wife will live on in Rin." He said though it sounded strained.

"My wife is dead! Nothing will bring her back! I refuse to look at her!" He yelled and that was when I lost it. I dropped the coffee's and ran out of the building. InuTashio must have heard me because it didn't take him long to catch up too me.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me like a dad would his daughter and I cried in his shoulder. My father hated me because I looked like my mother. What was I going to do? Where will I go? How am I going to take care of myself with out a home. I cried harder with each new question I asked myself. InuTashio lead me to the car and took me the manor. He told me to go rest in my room he had to speak with Izayoi.

I woke up to Izayoi rubbing my back. I looked up and smiled. "Rin I know you were upset with me keeping from school. Would you like to go to work?" She asked. I thought a moment. "You don't have to if you don't want too." She said quickly.

"Where am I going to end up?" I asked quietly. She smiled and then gave me her famous 'Are you serious' look. I smiled and hugged her my thanks. "My stuff?" I asked her. Her smile faded. "InuTashio has informed your father that you will be moving in with us tomorrow." She said and I nodded. "InuTashio also informed him that as a safety measure that the police will be there." She said.

I nodded and looked at the clock. "I don't have work clothes." I said and Izayoi smiled and then pointed to the closet. I shook my head with a smile. "I should have known." She smiled and skipped out of the room. I got up and found an outfit and got dressed.

After I was dressed I went down stairs to find Inuyasha waiting for me. "Come on or you'll be late." He said and then I smiled and followed him out. We got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. "Either Sesshomaru or Dad will be bring you home tonight." He said. I nodded and then looked out the window.

"I hope I wont be in trouble for missing work." I said and before I knew it I almost hit the dash board. "OW!" I rubbed my neck. "Where the heck did you learn to drive?" I asked. I looked over to see Inuyasha's knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel. "What's wrong?"

"Rin your mom just died. Your dad kicked you out and your worried about getting in trouble at work? What is the matter with you. If I were you I would be throwing and kicking things." He said as he went about driving.

I smiled. "That's why we are friends. So you can do all that and I can do the crying thing." I said as I smiled at him. He was shocked for a moment and then smiled back. We finally arrived in one peace and I said my thanks and goodbyes to Inuyasha.

I ran inside the building and went straight to the elevator. I pushed the fifth floor button and waited for it to go up. I exited the elevator and went straight to the VP office area. I made it just in time to answer the phone. I picked up the phone quickly. ""Hello thank you for calling D.O.G, Vice President Mr. Tanaka's line. How may I help you?" I said kindly.

"Rin?" The person on the other end asked. I looked at the caller ID. I slumped in my chair. "Who on earth said you could come to work?" The man asked. I laughed. "Your wife." I said and then hung up.

I chuckled and went about my business and then I froze and saw Abi walking in. I looked at the agenda and made a call that should have been made yesterday to remind InuTashio about a meeting with Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked up to my desk. I held up a finger as I dialed a number. She huffed and stared at me. I heard a hello on the other end. "I am reminding you that you have a meeting with VP Mr. Tanaka tomorrow at three." I said. I heard a laugh. "Well thank you for the reminder." InuTashio said. "Tell me Rin how mad is the substitute secretary?" I smiled at his question. "Its hard to say Sir. What should I do?" I asked. She laughed and said send her away but to patch him through to Sesshomaru first. I laughed and told him to hold.

I buzzed Sesshomaru. "What is it you want now Abi?" He asked irritated. I frowned. "Sir. I am Miss Sato. The President would like to have a word with you. Shall I transfer." The end went silent and next thing I know Sesshomaru is opening his office door.

He looked at me in shock and then looked up at Abi. I turned away and looked at the messages I had waiting for me. I looked up to see and e-mail from Sesshomaru telling me next months schedule. I went about filling out my personal agenda with the information as he took the phone and spoke to his father.

During his phone call he hardly spoke but I knew he felt the daggers that Abi was shooting me with. I simply ignored her and went about my days work. I finished the agenda and went into his office and saw what looked like a weeks worth of files that hadn't been filed and sighed. "What did she do all day yesterday. Talk on the phone and bother Sesshomaru?" I mumbled to myself and picked up the folders and tool them out to the file cabinet. She was still there and Sesshomaru was still on the phone talking to his father.

I filed the files the way Sesshomaru wanted them and then went back to my desk. I saw a light flash and I quickly stood and walked back into Sesshomaru's office and picked up his phone on third ring. ""Hello thank you for calling D.O.G, Vice President Mr. Tanaka's line. How may I help you?" I asked. It amazes me I don't answer my cell like this as much as I say in a day. "Yes I can deliver a message to Mr. Tanaka." I said as I picked up a pen and a piece of paper. "Ok and what time is this meeting?" I asked. "Ten ok. I will be sure to give this message to Mr. Tanaka. Have a nice day." I hung up the phone and place the note on his desk and went straight to my desk and wrote the meeting in my personal agenda.

I had finished writing when Sesshomaru hung up. He looked at Abi. "You may leave. My personal secretary as you see is back." He said and the look on her face was priceless. Sesshomaru turned to me. "Who called?" He asked. "I left all the information you need on your desk." I answer him and he nodded.

He was walking away and turned around. "Pull out project F file for me." He said and entered his office and softly closed his door. I got up and went to the file cabinet and searched for the file he asked for. I felt the unwanted presents of Abi.

I pulled the file and walked to Sesshomaru's office door and knocked. He told me to enter and I walked in and handed him the file and left. I shut the door and Abi was still there. "Can I help you?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah you can quite your job." She said with venom on her lips. I smiled and sat down.

I got back on my computer and noticed a chat box. It was from Sesshomaru. _Is she still here? _He asked. I hid the smile on my lips and typed back. _Yes, would you like me to quit so she can have my job? _I went about like nothing was going on and then the chat box appeared again. _Did Hell freeze over?_ I suppressed a smile and a giggle. _In her world it did. What should I do? She refuses to leave._ I knew Abi was all about Sesshomaru but this was a little far. _I just called Security. They should be here soon. _

I read the message and closed out of the chat box when I noticed Abi was walking around to the back of my desk. I stood up and looked at her. She smiled at me and before I realized it she had slapped me hard. I went across the floor. "Damn." I spoke softly. "What the hell is your problem." I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Nothing. That was a tap on the face." She said and giggled a bit. "For you maybe but I am human not demon. Abi you need to leave." I told her. She laughed and that was when security entered and cuffed her. Sesshomaru walked out and saw my lip was bleeding. "It was and accident, I swear Sesshomaru." She said a small voice.

She was banded from the building and I was told I had to go home early. I tried to argue that I was fine but then I felt the bump on my head. I didn't realize I had hit a book shelf. I groaned and then went to InuTashio's office.

"They told me I have to go home early." I told him as I sat down in a chair. He looked at the time and sighed. "Head to Sesshomaru's car. I will call and tell him that he will be taking you home. It is going to be a late night for me. Rin tomorrow you and I will be..." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I know. Izayoi told me. I guess that's why she let me come to work today." I smiled and then left the office.

I only had to wait five minutes for Sesshomaru. It was a thirty minute drive from here to the manor. I looked out the window for a moment and turned to Sesshomaru. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble." I told him. I saw his knuckles turn white. I looked down and turn to look out the window.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything until he parked his car in the garage at the manor. "Nothing has been your fault Rin." He said. I looked up at him. "Not your mother's death or the fight with Abi. Not even with your father. None of it's your fault." He told me. I looked down. I felt the tears pour out of my eyes and then I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around me. I leaned into him and cried more. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

**Here is chapter four! Hope this story is turning out good for you all. I am sure this chapter just made all all of you readers hate me. But this is how I want it to go. So yeah. I will update chapter five as soon as I can. Thanks! :)**


	5. Move!

**Move!**

**Ok here is chapter five. I know I have been updating quickly but if you knew me then you would realize I am super board and I have been wanting to write this story for over a month. But couldn't because I couldn't get to my computer cause my room was so messy. So that is why you all get these updates so quickly. Yep well here is the chapter.**

I woke up at six am. I had to be ready at seven-thirty. I got out of bed and got my clothes ready and took them to the bathroom. I set it my stuff down and turned on the water. I waited for the water to heat up and then I undressed myself. I got under the water and sighed in relief. The hot water felt good on my back.

I got my hair wet and picked up my shampoo and massaged it in my hair. I rinsed out the shampoo and and then grabbed a wash cloth and poured body wash on it. I rubbed all over my body. As I did this I did another mental check list of all the things I needed out of my room. When all the soap washed off my body I then put conditioner in my hair. After I was sure my list was complete I went over the outfit I had picked out for my mom's funeral.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around me and blow dried my hair. "I should see if Izayoi can take me to go get a trim for mom's funeral." I said to myself. When it was dry enough for me I brushed it out and then tied it in a ponytail. I looked at it for a moment and then nodded.

I then dropped the towel and before I had a chance Inuyasha walked in asking me if I was ready. I quickly picked up the towel. "GET OUT!" I yelled throwing my hair brush at him. "OUT, OUT, OUT! GEEZ!" I yelled and he finally was able to get the door shut. "Ya know its not the first time I have walked in on you." He yelled through the door. I couldn't help but laugh. "Next time it will be the blow drier." I told him as I opened my bathroom door fully dressed.

Inuyasha nodded. "Got it. Sorry. I forget your a girl sometimes. OW! What was that for." He asked as I walked away. "Ya know what I meant." He said as I smiled and then went down stairs for breakfast. It was quite but that was ok. InuTashio was finishing up some paper work claiming guardian ship over me. He would be taking it to my father after we were done at my old house. I couldn't believe that in two days I had lost my mom and been disowned by my own father.

"When can I go back to school?" I asked. Izayoi paused and thought for a moment. "I think next week. Is when InuTashio told the school. If your worried about you grades don't be. You already finished this weeks assignments, right?" She asked. I nodded and then stopped. "My art project. Inuyasha promise me you'll bring it home tonight. I have to finish it." I said with a plea in my voice. He nodded and then it was quite again.

I looked at the clock and then I saw InuTashio. He frowned for a moment and then looked at me and smiled. I looked at his watch and then pointed at me and I got up. He kissed Izayoi's cheek and I said bye to them all and then we were off. I looked at my house key and then squeezed it in my hand. We drove in silents for twenty-five minutes. It seemed like it only lasted five minutes but I looked at the house and frowned. I got out of the car and saw the police there. I was going to help get the boxes out but I was told to go unlock the house.

I went to the front door gave the note to the officer that stated I could take what was in my room and only my room. The cop took the letter and they watched as I unlocked the door and went straight to my room. InuTashio brought the boxes up and I start to pack them. InuTashio started to pack up my pictures and I packed my clothes. I paused for a moment and walked up to one of the cops.

"Umm...can I get my clothes that are in the laundry room?" I asked. They looked at each other for a moment and frowned. "We're sorry Miss but you can't. We would let you if we could." He told me. I nodded. "Its ok. I will replace the stuff I cant get." Then I went back to packing. I ended up with three boxes of clothes. One box full of bathroom stuff, one for shoes, two for pictures, and five boxes of books. I sighed and looked at my room and then I saw my baby blanket sitting on my bed. I picked it up and held it close.

InuTashio saw me take one last look around my room. I turned around and smiled. "Every things in the car Rin. We need to lock up the house and give the key too the police." I nodded and then walked out the door and headed down stairs and shut the door behind me and locked it up. I gave the key to one of the officers and smiled and told them thank you and then walked to the car.

"Rin I am going to drop you off at the house and up load the car and then head to the hospital. Sesshomaru will be taking you to work today if you wish to go." I smiled and nodded. I watched as we past housed.

I was silent for a moment. "Is it odd to feel like a wight has been lifted off my shoulder?" I asked. InuTashio shook his head. I smiled and rested back against the seat and enjoyed the silent. We arrived at the house and one of the maids helped us unload the car and take the boxes to my room. I told her thank you and she just smiled.

When all the boxes were in my room Izayoi helped me unpack and put my room together. I smiled and we talked about what should go where and about some of my clothes. Izayoi set out my pictures. She smiled at them all. "Oh before I forget, later you and I will be putting pictures in frames." She told me and I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I said as I put clothes in my dresser.

"Oh my Rin, these are beautiful. We must get frames for these." I turned and saw she found some of my sketches. I walked over and looked at them. I looked at them in disgust. "Really? But these are so bad." I said. Izayoi looked at me and smiled. "What do you think Sesshomaru?" She asked and I turn and saw Sesshomaru was in the door way. He moved away and come near us.

"She has talent." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "They are so old. I drew them a long time ago." I said. Sesshomaru shrugged. "We need to go to work hurry and get ready." He said and then left. I watched him leave and then went to my closet and got some clothes to change into. I saw Izayoi walk out of my room with my sketches. I shook my head and went to the bathroom and changed.

It was a nice ride to work. I enjoyed the quietness that Sesshomaru gave. We walked into the building and not even three steps in we were called over to the front desk. "Mr. Tanaka, Miss Sato and I am sorry to have to hold you here. But the President asked me to make sure you stayed here until I receive a call from him." The young woman said. I looked at Sesshomaru and he shrugged. I sighed and sat in one of the chairs and waited.

Sesshomaru sat next to me. "So what are your thoughts on moving into our house?" He asked me. I looked up at him. He was the first to ask me that. "You really haven't talked about how you feel or what your thinking is all. I figured I might as well ask." He said. I smiled at him.

"To be honest. I am glad I got to move. I don't think I would survive in house knowing my dad hated me every moment he saw or heard me. I couldn't live a lie. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad, but I think he needs time to figure things out on his own. My mom meant a lot to him. When she died my dad lost part of who he was." I told him. Sesshomaru seem to except this answer and then we were silent.

"You both can go up now." The woman told us. She handed a piece of paper to Sesshomaru and then we left to the elevator. He looked at the paper and read it. I didn't bug him about it and then we hit our floor. But instead of going the usual way Sesshomaru pulled me the opposite way. I was confused.

"My father switched offices. He does this often." Sesshomaru said and then we stopped at his new office. This was the first time they had switched places that I had worked here. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting but I wanted to make sure everything was up and running before you got here. I know how you like order and organization. Sesshomaru nodded to his father and I went to my desk and looked at what I needed to do for the day.

"Rin I saw your father today." InuTashio said. I looked up. "He signed the papers. You are officially under Izayoi and I's custody." He said with a small smile and I nodded. He turned and walked away. Sesshomaru walked into his office. I made some calls to set up meetings for Sesshomaru. I pulled files out of the cabinets and gave them to Sesshomaru.

I sat at my desk and finish some paper work that Sesshomaru needed next week but he seemed to busy to fill it out. I filled it out and put the papers in the right spot. I heard a growl behind me and I looked at the office. I knew those kind of growls all to well. I smiled and picked up my phone and placed and order.

I took a deep breath and thought about all that has happened today. I moved out of my old home into my new one. Now I have been moved into my old office but with my new boss. Is anything else going to happen this week I should know about? I asked myself and then I looked up to see my order arrived. I knew we were working late tonight. I paid for the food and then took the bag and knocked on Sesshomaru's door. I entered when told so and smiled at him.

"What do you need Miss Sato?" He asked me. I smiled at him and held up the bag of food. I walked over and set it on his desk and turned around and left. I closed to door and smiled and as I sat done my phone went off. I picked up when I saw the name. "Hello?" I answered. "Thank you Rin." InuTashio said and then hung up. I smiled and went back to work.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep at my desk until Sesshomaru shook my shoulder. I looked up and smiled and got my coat and grabbed my bag and walked out with him. "Thank you for the dinner." He told me. I looked up and smiled. "Your welcome." I said and then smiled more. "But you didn't eat." He said. I blushed. "I'm not hungry.' I said with a little laugh in my voice. Of course at that moment my stomach decided to side against me. I blushed and looked down.

Sesshomaru was silent and the elevator opened and we got out of it. We walked to his car and got in. We were the few people left in the building. I watched the lights as we drove by them. I looked at the clock. It read eight. I still had to go home and help Izayoi and then make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. I sighed and went back to looking at the light. I hadn't really noticed Sesshomaru had taken a different turn and we stopped in front of a building I didn't know.

Sesshomaru unbuckled his seat belt. "I will be right back. Keep the doors locked until I get back." He told me. I nodded and watched him get out. When his door shut I hit the lock button and watched him walk into the building. I watched the door for signs of Sesshomaru. Ten minutes later Sesshomaru emerged from the building and he was carrying a bag. I looked confused and unlocked to door when he was safely close to the car.

Sesshomaru got in the car and handed me the bag and I looked in it and saw the food container. I smiled at Sesshomaru. "Eat it before it gets cold." He said. He didn't have to tell me twice. I opened the container to see chicken strips and fries. I smiled. "Its what you like. Is it not?" He asked. I looked over and nodded. "Good." He said and then he saw me start to eat them. "Yummy." I said as I took a bite of chicken.

By the time I finished the meal we made it home. I smiled and took my trash inside. I went and met up with Izayoi in the family room. She was putting pictures from Halloween in frames. I laughed at them. "We were so childish that night." I said. Izayoi fame me a box of framed pictures. "Those are yours. I made copies for everyone." I smiled and ran them up to my room and paused as I seen the guy in my room.

I looked at what they were doing and smiled. "You didn't have to hang those up." I told them. InuTashio smiled. "Well they are just so good." I saw some hung up and some didn't. Miroku took the box from me and gave me a hug. "Haven't seen you for a while." I smiled and hugged me back. "Its been forever." I said with a smile.

I looked at the ones that were on my bed and picked up the one of Sango and Miroku I drew last year. I smiled. "Here you should have this one." I handed it to him. He smiled and said thank you. I found the one I drew of Inuyasha with Kagome. "Do you want it?" I asked him. Inuyasha nodded and took it then left the room only to turn around and come right back and gave me a big hug and then left again. I smiled and then looked around at the pictures on my bed and then ran down the hall to Izayoi and InuTashio's open room. There right above their fireplace was the picture I drew. It was the moment I first saw Izayoi. "I should have know." I muttered under my breath.

I walked down to the other end of the hall and knocked on a door. Sesshomaru opened the door. "Umm...I'm giving away some sketches. You want one?" I asked. It was silent. "Well if you do they are in my room on my bed." I turned away and went back down stairs to help Izayoi. It was ten-forty by the time we got done with the pictures. I stretched and said my good night's and went to my room.

I smiled at my new room and got my pj's on and laid down on the bed and welcomed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very emotional long day. I sighed and sleep took over.

**Alright here is chapter five. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Well I will update tomorrow. I think five chapters in one day is pretty good. I promise I will update tomorrow. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. :)**


	6. Funeral Day!

**Funeral Day!**

**Chapter six! Enjoy!**

I woke up at six-thirty the next morning. I went straight to my bathroom and brushed my hair. I frowned. "I really wanted to get it trimmed." I pouted over it a moment the shrugged and got dressed in a black dress. It had long sleeves and it ended right above my knees. "I hate black." I said talking to myself once again.

I left my bathroom and then left my bedroom and made my way towards the dining room. I could hear everyone in the room. Before I entered I could here all my friends plus InuTashio and Izayoi. I put a smile on my face and then entered the room. Everyone went dead silent.

I smiled more and then sat in my seat and waited for my breakfast plate to get here. "Rin, we should have went and got you hair trimmed." Izayoi said. I turned to look at her and just shrugged my shoulders. "Why does she need a trim it looks fine to me?" Inuyasha mumbled.

We all heard him so we all looked at him. "Unlike you Inuyasha, I am not scared of my hair getting trimmed." I said and then stuck my tongue out at him. I look to my side to see a maid placing a plate in front of me. I thanked her and then started to eat.

Everyone except Sesshomaru watched me eat. "You all realize you look like deer about to get hit by a car don't you?" I asked and then went back to eating. Some points I would take a drink of milk and just stay silent as they would eat but stop and look at me for a second. I shook my head and ignored them.

InuTashio looked at the clock. "We best be going." He told us. We all stood up and walked out to the cars. InuTashio, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru got in one car, in the other was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and I. They put me in the back between Sango and Kagome.

Little talking was made on our way. I didn't mind at all. Kagome had one of my hands and Sango had the other. I smiled at the comfort my friends were giving me. My father may not want me but at least they do. I thought to myself. I looked at them all and just smiled to myself.

It took an hour to arrive at the funeral home. I trembled slightly but my friends squeezed my hands and I took a deep breath. I saw my father in a wheel chair and then I saw the chair furthest from him and went and sat. I knew they all worried about me.

The priest walked up to the podium and started to talk about God's plan and how my mother was happy about where she was. That she had no worries and didn't have to suffered. I tried not to make a sound. This guy didn't know my mom at all. If he did then he would have known that she would be worried about who would feed and take care of her family. I didn't cry and that earned me some strange looks from other people. I ignored them and went on listening.

After what seemed like an hour we all drove to where they would bury my mother. I watched the coffin my mother was in and I turned and saw my father looked at me for a second and then he turned away. The priest said some parting words and it was all over with. Everyone went about their separate ways.

I stayed behind for a moment and took it all in. Everyone told me how sorry they were and gave me hugs. I could tell my friends where behind me waiting for me. They would probably stand there all day for me.

I took out the matching pin my mom and I shared and before they threw the dirt on her I threw it in the ground and smiled at her. "I love you." I whispered and then turned around too see InuTashio talking to my dad.

I took a deep breath and walked up to my friends. I smiled at them and the all gave me a weak smile of there own. I knew it killed them to see me like this. But I was strong enough to handle hardship. As long as I had them I didn't worry to much. Inuyasha and Miroku came up and each had an arm around me. I smiled and put an arm around each of them.

"No!" We all turned to see InuTashio angry and staring down at my dad. "You lost that privilege when you signed those papers. Rin is legally ours and I will refuse to allow her to use her own money to help you. A man who doesn't even want her." We could all tell it was hard for InuTashio to keep his cool. I looked at everyone and then at my dad.

He was with a person assistant living nurse or something like that. Izayoi came over to me with her back turned to my dad and spoke softly. "He wants you to keep your job and help him pay the bills." Both Inuyasha and Miroku's grips got tighter on me. I looked at my dad and stepped away from the guys and walked up to him.

He looked up at me and I looked down at him. "My mother just died, my father threw me out of my house and you want me to help you. If I help anyone it will be the family that just took me it. You may have helped create me, but you no longer have a say in what I do. I have a new family that will never throw me out." I said and with that I went to the car dragging the driver with me.

Everyone watched as I got in the back seat and crossed my arms waiting for everyone else. It didn't take long. A few minutes and everyone was in the car. I smiled at them and Inuyasha started the car and left the cemetery. I didn't even give him a second look.

We had decided to go out and eat after wards and I enjoyed it. We arrived back at the manor at around two. I ran straight to my room and got dressed in my work clothes. It took some convincing but I finally got and ok to go to work. I got dressed and then ran down stairs to see Sesshomaru waiting for me at the front door. I smiled and grabbed my coat.

I enjoyed the rides with Sesshomaru they were peaceful to me and it gave me time to think. Half way there Sesshomaru decided to talk. "Father tells me that sometimes you work on homework while at work." He said. I turned to look at him. "Yeah but I think that's because he hardly had much for me to do." I said and then looked at my feet.

"I won't have much for you too do so you can work on your art homework." My head shot up as he said art homework. I looked in the back seat and saw my sketch book and smiled. "You did beg Inuyasha to bring it home, did you not?" He asked. I nodded and then it was silent. I smiled to myself and then looked out the window.

We arrived at around two-forty which was an early day for the both of us. I grabbed both my bag and sketch book as Sesshomaru pulled out a very odd rectangular object from his trunk. I shrugged and went a head to have to door open for him. Everyone was use to seeing me with Sesshomaru, so it wasn't odd for us to take the elevator together.

We almost made it to our floor when the power cut out and the elevator came to a starling halt. We both staggered a bit from the surprise power outage. Well Sesshomaru staggered a bit I fell and hit my head on the wall of the elevator. "Ow..." I said and then rubbed the spot for a moment.

Sesshomaru helped me up and I thanked him. We looked at each other and then he put down his what ever it was that he had and he went and pulled apart the door. It looked so easy but I knew it wasn't. When he saw that the door stopped in between floors he closed the doors and looked at me.

I sighed and sat down on the floor. He leaned against one of the sides and there once again we were in silence. I looked at my sketch book and took it out. I had enough light from the emergency lights to do a little bit of a sketching. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and stood.

I didn't know how long we had been stuck but it didn't take InuTashio long to call and see where we were. Sesshomaru told him that we were both fine and stuck in the elevator. While he was on his phone talking I kept hearing this odd sound and finally my curiosity got the best of me.

I looked around and didn't see anything. I looked up to see the emergency hatch. I put my sketch in my bag and I secured it on my back. I knew I caught Sesshomaru's attention but I ignored him and took off my high heel shoes and put my feet on the rails that were on each wall of the elevator and opened the hatch.

I looked up and then found the location of the sound that got my attention in the first place and froze. I jumped down and looked at Sesshomaru. "We have to get out of here." I told him. He looked at me for a moment and then he looked up through the hatch and I could see his eyes widen for a moment and then he went back to his phone.

"Father I will call you when we are safe out of the elevator. We have to get out before it drops." He hung up the phone and then he jumped on top of the elevator. I knew he was taking in the damages and see what was best to do. I knew it couldn't have been easy when you had a human with you.

After a moment Sesshomaru put a hand down in my reach and told me to grab it. I did and as soon as the last wire broke Sesshomaru had me pinned between the maintains ladder and him. We both watched as the elevator went down. We heard the crash and I sighed in relief. We looked at each other and I stayed still for Sesshomaru to move a head of me.

He climbed the ladder to the next floor. I slowly turned around and followed him. By the time I reached the door he had it opened and ready for me to go through. I climbed through and then just laid on my side. I panted for a minute and then Sesshomaru caught my attention and I could tell he wanted to get to the lobby.

I held up a finger indicating human needs a minute and he rolled his eyes and got his phone out and called someone. I assumed his dad. He told the person on the other end that both of us were fine but he said he thinks I am in shock and that it will be a while before we made it down the steps. I stopped listening to him and got up and looked at the closed doors that we both just came through and moaned.

"We need to get moving Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly. I looked up at him and nodded and got up. "Lets go." I nodded and followed him to the stairs. We made it to the third floor and that was when I lost my footing. I slipped and fell around thirty steps. Sesshomaru was able to stop me from falling the rest of the way.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could feel the knots forming on my head but nodded and stood up and then fell into Sesshomaru from the pain that emerged from my ankle. Sesshomaru turned around and stepped down a few steps. "Get on my back. You can't walk with that pain. You took quite a fall for a human." He said. I blushed and then I carefully get on his back and let him carry me.

I was sure glad when we made it down to the lobby though. A medic team met us as we emerged from the stairs together. Sesshomaru was caring due to the my ankle swelling from the fall I took as we came down. They were going to take me off Sesshomaru's back but he refused to let me go.

"Father she needs to go straight to a hospital." Sesshomaru told InuTashio. I looked back and forth between the two. InuTashio nodded and he left quickly. Sesshomaru was going more of a normal human pace. I think it was for my sake then anything else. I just sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the entrance of the building. That was when I saw the weather.

"I guess that is why the power went out." I said as I looked at the sky as the rain fell. I just watched as Sesshomaru stood waiting for something. I didn't notice someone walk up until Sesshomaru shifted to take something. I looked down to see the object that he had earlier. The same one that fell with the elevator.

Whatever it was he must value it a lot. I saw InuTashio pull up the door in his car and then he got out and opened the rear car door facing the building. Sesshomaru took me out. He turned for InuTashio to take me and sit me down in the seat. I started to feel like a three year old.

I saw Sesshomaru run to his car and start it up and pull out. InuTashio got behind the wheel. "Rin I am taking you to the hospital. Sesshomaru said you took a big fall for someone as small as you are. He went to go get the medical information we need and Izayoi. I nodded and then we were off.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital. InuTashio tried to fill out what information I knew but had to wait for the rest of it. Fifteen minutes of being taken to a room the others showed up with the information InuTashio needed.

They took me back to the x-ray room. The nurse walked up to me. She placed her fingers on the spot that I said hurt and squeezed. "Does this hurt?" I took a deep breath. I tried everything to hold back the tears and nodded. She looked at it a moment and then set it to get the x-rays done.

I was stuck with dumb nurse for twenty minutes before I got to go back to my room. Then I had to wait a half hour before the doctor came in and asked the same questions the nurse asked me and then he left to look at my x-rays and that took another twenty minutes. Inuyasha and I were so board we started to thumb war one another.

The doctor came back after and hour with crutches. "You broke your ankle so you will have to you these." I looked at him and froze. "I can't use those?" I said. "I mean..." I looked over and shut my mouth. InuTashio was all about listening tot he doctors. After getting a prescription for the pain and testing out the crutches I was able to leave. We got the scripted filled in the hospitals pharmacy and then we left.

Izayoi told me I had to eat with medicine. I nodded and looked out the window as we drove home. I smiled and then closed my eyes and woke up as the car came to a stop in the garage. I opened the door and got the crutches out and and then stood and used them to walk to the door to go inside.

I ate dinner and took my medicine and then with help from Inuyasha and Izayoi I made it up stairs and Izayoi helped me take a bath. It was hard once I got in the tub. It was getting in and out of the tub that was the tricky part. I finished my bath and Izayoi helped me get dressed. I made it to my bed and noticed a present.

InuTashio appeared and I looked at him. He nodded to the gift and I smiled and opened it. I looked at the box and frowned. InuTashio laughed. "Do you think it would be that easy?" He said as I opened the end and then pulled out the contents. I gasped. It was a bran new laptop. They laughed at me.

"You didn't have to get this for me." I said and Izayoi came and hugged me. I hugged her back and almost cried. "Mess around with it and if you don't like this one we can take it back and get one you do like." InuTashio said and kissed the top of my head and both he and Izayoi told good night. I did the same and played on my computer some. I laughed when I seen a chat had been set up between Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I. I check to see if everyone was on, before I announce the news to everyone in a my kind of way.

SamuraiPrincess24**: **_Wednesday my mom dies, my dad disowns me. Thursday I move out in with the Tanaka family. Today I bury my mom and go to work and almost die in an elevator. After making it out I go down two flights of stairs and fall down the third. I then get taken to the hospital to be told my ankle is broken. So anyone got exciting news?_

**KH9: **_Umm...no I think you win with the most exciting news there is. _I laughed at her chat.

**Ninja12: **_Rin I think you just need a bubble. I think we would all feel much happier knowing you would get hurt so quickly. _I smiled at Sango's comment. Leave it to her to worry.

**KH9: **_I agree with Sango. We would all live longer with out the stress._

**DoggyPrince: **_But if she were in a bubble then her knight and shinning armor wouldn't be able to carry her anymore._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_No one asked you DoggyPrince. lol._

**Ninja12: **_Bwahahahaha..._

**DoggyPrince: **_What the...Kagome? Did you change my chat name?_

**KH9 has signed out.**

**HandyMan: **_It works for you Inuyasha. lol. Rin glad to know your ok. Hope to see tomorrow. I mean it's suppose to be make up night for our movie anyway. _

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_YAY! Movie night! Can't wait to see everyone. I better go. I need to finish my art assignment. Night love you all._

**SamuraiPrincess24 has signed out.**

I smiled and closed my computer and went to work on my sketch. I smiled and then slowly fell asleep from the medicine and I welcomed the sleep.

**Here ya go. Sorry I took so long to update it. My niece always comes before my stories when she is here and she really wanted my attention the whole time she has been here so I had to give it to her. Anyway enjoy. I will try to update another chapter before my midnight tonight. Well until next time Dearies. **


	7. New Tradition!

**New Tradition!**

**I kind of feel like people don't really like the story. But I will keep writing it. Unless I feel like other wise. Yeah right. Chapter seven!**

It was December 23rd the day before my birthday. I was so sad. I missed my mom so much. It hurt. I remember she would take Sango, Kagome and I out on this day to do something girly and then later invite the guys to have cake and movie.

I cried. "Well that's over now Rin. You have a broken ankle, your mom is dead. No one is going to be taking your out to do something fun with the girls anymore." I said to myself and cried at my own words. I looked at my sketch book and opened it. I decided that if should draw what I feel rather then to lecture myself.

I was half way through the drawling when Izayoi came in with out knocking with a big smile on her face. She sat next to me and kissed me on the forehead. I looked at her like she finally lost it. She smiled more. "Get up. Your bad attitude had rubbed off on the boys." She told me. I frowned and did as told and crutches my way down stairs.

I walked into the sitting room with her and stopped. "What is all this?" I asked her. The whole room was redone like a spa. I sat in one of the spa chairs and Izayoi took off my boot. I looked nervous for a moment and she saw it.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry I got the best. I also told them to be careful about how they moved your foot. It will be alright." She said. She sat in a chair beside me and then that's when I I saw the two across from us. Kagome and Sango were lead in and I smiled more.

Sango looked up at me and smiled more. "Do you think even with your mom gone we could break a tradition such as this?" She said as she gave me a hug and then went and sat down. Kagome also gave me a hug before sitting down in her chair.

"How silly could I be?" I laughed. "Thank you too all of you." I said. They all smiled back at me. We got manicures and pedicures. We decided to talk about what movie we should watch and then Izayoi chimed in.

"I want you to wait till after dinner and cake before a movie. InuTashio wanted to do something. What I don't know. But it would mean a lot to him if you girls hold off on it." She said trying not to upset me. I wasn't upset. I smiled and nodded. Maybe it was time to do something a little different for my birthday. I mean everything else has changed right?

We finished getting our nails done and then Izayoi put my boot back on and I hobbled my way to the dinning area. When we entered I saw that the boys worked hard to decorate the room while the girls kept me busy with my nails. I felt the tears trying to come out of my eyes and I smiled.

I sat in my seat and like usual the maids brought us our dinner and I gladly ate as much as they gave me. It was my favorite chicken strips and fries. I licked my lips and grabbed the ketchup and dug in. everyone laughed but followed along with my actions.

Its funny how my day started out like crap but know I wouldn't have it any other way. I enjoyed my new family, and I believe they enjoyed me. School was going good. I was afraid people would pity me. But they never did. My teachers acted as if nothing was wrong and never gave me pity. They expected me to do the same work in the same about of time as everyone else.

Yeah to most people my high school life sucks but in a way its made me stronger. I went from the bullied kid to the same bullied kid but with a new perspective on life. Yeah high school sucks but the memories are what I enjoy the most. If someone had told me that at the beginning of junior year my mom would pass away and I would be living with one of my best friends I would have told Inuyasha and Miroku to deal with them. Now I think I would take in their words deeply.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a cake appeared in my face. I looked down and smiled big. Sango took a picture of the moment. I smiled at the camera. We cut the cake and InuTashio scooped the ice cream and passed out plate full of cake and ice cream to everyone. He ordered two cakes and got enough ice cream for even the workers of the home. I like how he thought of them. We all enjoyed the goodies. After we were all done eating InuTashio and Sesshomaru left for a few minutes and brought in two carts full of presents.

I cried. "Ya know you all could have just waited till Christmas and cut the expense in half." Next thing I feel is a slap on my head. "Owie!" I turned my head and saw a smiling Izayoi. "What was that for?" I asked. She just smiled and helped put present in my face telling me to open them.

Sango handed her camera to Inuyasha and told him to take pictures while she videoed everything. I smiled and started to open them. A lot of them any by a lot I mean most are from InuTashio and Izayoi. Like always my friends minus Sesshomaru bought me a few. They also did a group present. I smiled as I opened each gift. Most was clothes or books that I had been wanting. And some where gift cards to stores that Izayoi knew I liked to go to.

I saw I had to more presents to open so I grabbed the biggest one and saw it was from _The Whole Tanaka Family. _I smiled and opened it. It was a picture of of InuTashio and Izayoi standing behind Inuyasha on one side and Sesshomaru on the other side of me. I was sitting in the middle. They told me I had to be in the family picture for the Christmas card. I wore a nice long dress to hide my boot. I smiled and whipped my eyes. "Thank you."

I picked up a small box and read the label **From: **_Sesshomaru _**To:**_ Rin._ I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and surprise. I opened the small box and picked up two keys which were labeled nicely. Key one which was pink and had the word Princess surroundedby gems on it had a note labeled _home _and key two which had a black end was labeled _car._ I froze for a moment. "Where?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked to the front of the house. I grabbed my crutches and made my way to the front door and opened it.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the new 2010 Chevy Avalanche and it was in my favorite color blue. I smiled big and just stared at the big ribbon that was meant for me. Everyone had to see what had me so excited. I loved all my gifts but this was my dream car. I had begged for this car every sense I knew it came out. I don't care if it was 2010 it was my baby. I laughed when I read the license plate **SP24**.

I turned around to see Sesshomaru look at the car as well and I went to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. I was so happy. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I said so fast it just mushed together. He nodded and then I smiled and then he held up the remote. My eyes got big and then he clicked the unlock button and I smiled even more. He gave it to me and then I hobbled to the car and opened the driver side door and with help from Miroku and Inuyasha I got in and just sat there.

I took the key and placed it in the ignition and turned it. I smiled as it purred. I smiled more. Inuyasha got on the passenger side. "Wanna see if you can take it for a spin?" He asked. I nodded really fast and he got out and ran to his dad. As he talked to his dad, Sesshomaru made his way over and got in and closed the door and nodded.

I looked up to see a smiled InuTashio nod and smile. Nobody had to tell me a third time. I was glad my driving foot isn't the broken one. I drove out of the driveway and drove. I smiled as it was a smooth drive. I didn't go far but far enough to get a feel of the new vehicle.

We had been gone a good twenty minutes. I pulled into the drive way and turned the engine off. I smiled more. Sesshomaru got out and came to my side of the truck. He opened my door and got my crutches out of the back and leaned them against the bed. He then helped me out of the cab. I smiled as I landed on the ground.

"Thank you again. You really didn't have to get me this." I told him. "But I am glad you did." I said and went to grab for my crutches but that's not what happened. What happened was Sesshomaru too my out stretched hand that I was using to grab my crutches and then lightly pulled me into his embrace. I blushed. I have been close to Sesshomaru before, but not in this kind of atmosphere.

We didn't say anything in the few minutes he held me but I liked it. He let go and then grabbed my crutches and handed them to me and as I step forward I step into a kiss on the top of my head and looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at me. I smiled with a deeper blush on my cheeks. "Don't worry you still get a Christmas present from me as well." He said and then we walked in. I wasn't sure what this meant for me and Sesshomaru. I didn't think he felt that way about me. I mean I'm a junior and he is a hot senior. Yes I knew that Sesshomaru Tanaka was hot. But I never let anyone know I thought that way before.

We walked in and InuTashio said that everyone had go to the theater room and was getting ready for the rest of the night. I smiled and asked Izayoi if she would go up stairs and help me get into pj's for the night. I knew I would end up asleep down there but I knew when I woke up I would be in my bed. She nodded and came up with me.

I sighed and put my crutches down. I hated the things. They made my arms so sore. Izayoi smiled and helped me get undressed and redressed. "Do you want me to ask Sesshomaru to carry. I know that you are sick of those horrible things." She said as she carefully put my boot on. I thought a moment and nodded.

She left and then came back with Sesshomaru behind her. "Can I take my boot off when I get down there?" I asked. She thought a moment and spoke. "As long as no one starts acting up and you don't turn it." I nodded at the rules and agreed. She smiled at me. "I will just take it off now. Sesshomaru you'll be carefull taking her down wont you?" she asked. He nodded and she took the heavy boot off my leg.

Sesshomaru picked me up bridal style and carried me carefully down to the theater room. As we entered I saw pallet ready for me. I smiled at my friends. Sesshomaru carefully put me down. He left which made me sad and then returned with a couple of pillows. As Inuyasha carefully lifted my left and Sesshomaru place the pillows under my ankle, Miroku was adjusting the ones for my head.

"I guess this is why you all call me Princess." I giggled. They smiled. "Well that from the day we became friends." I laughed. Kagome and Sango brought me my goodies and I go so happy and then I paused for a moment. "I know this is odd but can someone go ask Cook if there are anymore chicken strips?" I asked. Everyone paused and Inuyasha got up and left.

"I guess its a habit of always eating real food right before the movie before I get my sugar." They laughed and then Inuyasha returned with a hot plate of chicken strips and fresh fries and he brought the whole bottle of ketchup. I smiled and thanked him and ate as they pushed play. As I ate I noticed Sesshomaru was getting him water and then instead of siting in the seats like usual he sat next to me.

I blushed. What would the others think of this? What would they say later when he was gone. I switched my thoughts to the movie when it started. I finished my plate of food in ten minutes and Inuyasha took and set it on a table. To replace my plate he got me an extra large bowl of popcorn. I smiled and gladly took it. I was nice and share some with Sesshomaru.

That surprised me. I usually avoided fatty and sugary foods but I guess birthdays and holidays are different. I smiled and watched the movie. It was a good slasher film. When it ended Miroku got up and switched it out with my second favorite kind of movie. Romance. I paused and then looked at Sesshomaru and then blushed. I felt the days activities hit me. I knew I was getting sleep and so I grabbed my blanket and covered up.

I made it fifteen minutes into the movie and then I felt my eyes shut and never open up again. I could hear the movie but I couldn't see it. I also felt the my head hit a different surface that was comfy enough as a pillow and I stayed. My last conscious thought was new tradition. Soon sleep took me so well that I couldn't hear the movie anymore. That was the first night I fell asleep with happiness in over a month.

**I told you I would update before midnight my time. I did. Its not a long chapter but it seemed long enough to give you a sweet moments with Sesshomaru and Rin. I just did think it would take this many chapters to get to this point. Which seems like a good thing. I think. Anyway her ya go. :)**


	8. Fear!

**Fear!**

**Chapter eight for you all. Sorry for any grammar problems. Anyway here ya go.**

I sighed as I shut my locker door. Inuyasha looked at me and I shrugged him off. We then walked to our next class which I hated. We had only been back to school for a day and I already hated my third class. But I think anyone would if they didn't like the topic of sex.

I was finally given the ok to get rid of my crutches but still had to have to boot. Inuyasha took my bag. He didn't want me to have too much weight to carry. "Its my ankle not my arms, ya know." I told him and he just looked at me. I smiled as we entered the door to the sex ed class room and took a seat.

I got my computer out and decided to chat with everyone. I knew we could. The teacher wasn't even in the room and I was pretty sure that some students were missing. So I smiled and logged on.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Be happy. I have officially become normal and hate a class. _

**Ninja12: **_Oh my what class could it be? I wonder. lol._

**KH9: **_Hahaha...You mean to tell us you don't enjoy the wonders of learning about sex and what it means to be a parent?_

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I hate you all. Just so you know._

**HandyMan: **_Don't worry too much about it Rin. I mean it will only suck if we have to have those fake babies and have to have a partner to help us with it._

**Ninja12: **_Miroku is right. _

**FluffyEars: **_Yeah so cheer up. Unless you want to the fake baby so you can be partners with Sesshomaru. _I was about to turn and glare at Inuyasha but instead I busted out laughing. Inuyasha looked at what he said and turned red but kept his mouth shut.

**FluffyEars: **_Kagome! _

**HandyMan: **_Maybe you should learn how to change the chat names and check yours before you talk. _

**KH9: **_I would love to take credit but I didn't do it this time. Rin?_

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_You three would have known if I did something so cruel like that. I wouldn't have been able to stay quite for long. _

**FluffyEars: **_Then who the f*%k did it?_

**Ninja12: **_I would like to know too. I would buy them a soda for a week._

**KH9: **_Well not too many people get on you laptop Inuyasha. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out._

I watched as my friends keep up the chat. Finally the whole class was here but still no teacher. It sad to notice that Sesshomaru choose the seat farthest from me in class. I didn't let it show. I ignored him and went back to watching as the chat kept going. I was about to close my computer when I new private chat started.

**Chat User: **_FluffyEars huh? _I looked around the room and saw quite a few people were chatting to one another. I looked at my screen.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Who is this?_

**Chat User: **_Take a guess. _I frowned and replied to the user.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_A hacker? I don't know. It's easier if you just answer my question and tell me. Not play head games jerk. _I smiled that I was not going to back down from a hacker like this.

**Chat User: **_Its hard to be a hacker when the damn laptop is opened most of the time. But if I am a jerk I will remember that the next time I give you a ride to work. Or better yet when I carry you down two and half fights of stairs. _I froze and shot my gaze at the back of Sesshomaru. "No way." I whispered.

**Chat User: **_I could always take back your present._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_No not my baby! I love it too much. Plus I have only gotten to drive it twice. __Please don't. I'll cry, and I know you hate crying._

**Chat User has signed off. **

I went back to the other chat and told my friends that it was probably just a hacker. I couldn't tell them it was Sesshomaru he might take my baby. I didn't notice that the teacher had walked in until he caught me sticking my tongue out at Sesshomaru. Everyone laughed and I went to the front like the teacher told me too.

"Well Miss?" He looked at his list and tried to place a name with my face. "Sato." I told him. He looked up at me and nodded. "Well Miss Sato would you care to explain your childish act?" He asked me. I looked down at the ground for a moment. "We haven't gotten all day Miss Sato."

I didn't know what to say. Those who knew me, knew I acted like a child all the time. Yes I had normal conversations but I always had a childish attitude towards things. I really didn't know how to answer him. I thought for another moment and then someone answered him for me.

"Its who she it." We all turned to look at Sesshomaru. I was a little surprised that he defended me. "Plus I earned it. I provoked her earlier and she has just been bottling it up all day." He continued. We couldn't believe it. Big shot Sesshomaru Tanaka was defending me in front of the entire class. \

The teacher nodded and told me to get to to my seat. "Well you can all thank Mr. Tanaka and Miss Sato for what is about to come. I wasn't going to make you go through the baby stage but because they like to act like kids it seems like a good idea. I looked down. I could feel everyone staring at me. They didn't blame Sesshomaru well not to his face anyway. They wanted to blame it all on me.

"And seeing how you and Miss Sato get a long so well Mr. Tanaka you are partners for the rest of the year." He said and then went through the list and named off other partners. I didn't look up not even when Sango rubbed my back to make me feel better.

Lunch time came and we all minus Sesshomaru sat together like very other day. I got my computer out and started to do a little bit of the science I was given in first period. I was still able to talk to my friends while I did this. They were use to it by now. I had only been working on the vocab for ten minutes when a chat box showed up on my screen.

**Chat User: **_Nerd._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Ass_

**Chat User: **_Watch it someone might see those dirty words._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_…._

**Chat User: **_We leave school early today. I will come pull you out of class._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_You don't have a meeting today. Why do we need to leave early?_

**Chat User: **_Dad and Izayoi have something to do and I need to go to the house and get some paper work I left there._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I have to come why?_

**Chat User: **_Its less troublesome for all of us. Quit asking questions ok. _

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Whatever._

**Chat User has signed off. **

My friends could tell I wasn't happy but they didn't press for answers. I was able to talk about a class with my friends and finish all my science homework. I smiled and as the bell rang I stuffed my computer in my bag and Inuyasha took it. We parted from our friends and then went to Art.

Half way through the class Sesshomaru interrupted saying that he was here to pick me up for us to leave. The teacher nodded and let me go. I walked to Sesshomaru's car and got in. We drove back to the manor and I went up stairs to change into work clothes. I was getting ready to leave when InuTashio and called me too his study.

I walked in and felt the seriousness of the atmosphere. I didn't say anything. "Rin come sit down." Izayoi said. Something in the room felt odd, they seemed stressed about something. "We need to talk to you." InuTashio said as I sat down in a chair next to Izayoi.

They way they were speaking scared me. They were never this serious before. What did I do? Where they going to kick me out of the house for something? Was I bad and did not know it? What on earth did I do to make them so serious with me. I looked from in between the two of them. I was trying hard to hide my fear. I didn't want them made at me. They were all I had left as a family.

"Rin what is wrong?" InuTashio said as he could smell the change in my attitude. I looked at them. "Am I in trouble for something?" I asked weakly. It seemed like forever passed by and then I heard them laugh. I looked at both of them.

"What, why would you think you did something wrong?" InuTashio said. "We called you in her to see when you had some free time next week." He said whipping the tears out of his eyes. Izayoi calmed down from her fit of laughter and looked at me. "Dear you did nothing wrong. We called you in here to see when would be a good time for you to get fitted for you dress." I was now really confused.

"My dress? My dress for what?" I asked them. "Why your dress for the gala of course. Rin you now live with us. You can't pretend to be sick this year and not come. Like you have been the past three years." InuTashio said with a little laugh in his voice. \

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I will check my agenda when I get to work and call you or tell you." I said. They both nodded and I excused myself and left. I found Sesshomaru in the hall with a small smirk. I glared and then walked out of the house and into his car and waited for him to do the same.

I can't believe the fear I have kept in me these past few months. I feel like an idiot. Sesshomaru probably set this whole thing up too. What a jerk. The whole time in the car my thoughts were about how much of an ass Sesshomaru was.

I didn't bother to wait for him. I went to the elevators and hit the button. I could tell everyone was shocked to see Miss Sato with out her boss. I didn't care. I exit the elevator and went to my desk in time to answer a call from another employer.

"Hello VP Mr. Tanaka's line. How can I help you?" I asked as I took my coat off. It was quite on the other end. "Hello?" No one there. I finally hung up and went about my job like I should. By the time Sesshomaru got there my anger was gone.

Sesshomaru was walking towards his office when my phone rang again. I could tell it was from inside the building like the last call. I answered it. "Hello VP Mr. Tanaka's line. How may I help you." Just like the last call no one answered. But this time I could hear breathing. "Hello is someone there? I asked. Sesshomaru had stopped the second he passed me and came back to my desk. "Hel." They hung up.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked at the phone and then through the call history. "Well that's odd." I said. "This is the second call in five minutes. They both came form inside the building but no one is there. But each number is from a different department." I told him as I looked up at him. Sesshomaru didn't look happy. "What should I do?" I asked.

Sesshomaru grabbed a pen and paper and as he wrote he told me to do nothing. He then showed me the note he wrote. With out missing a beat he spoke again. "I will be working out here today." He went to go get some papers and I froze as I reread the note.

_I will work out here. Someone has bugged both phones and the room. When they call again I will put a track out on the number to find the real location. Act natural. _Why me? I asked myself and then I felt the fear again. Great!

**I know short chapter. It was a little rushed. Sorry. I will be updating once again today before midnight for all of you. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. If you have any ideas on what evil nicknames I can use for Sesshomaru please feel free to give them to me. I will be sure to give you the credit. Thanks! :)**


	9. Stalker

**Stalker!**

**Umm...happy to say this chapter was inspired my by friend MonNos here on fanfiction. Even the title was inspired by her. Anyway this chapter is dedicated you MonNos my lovely facebook stalker. Enjoy and like I said last chapter I need funny cute nicknames for Sesshomaru. Please give me what you think will work and I will give credit if I use them. Thanks and here is chapter nine!**

It had been a month sense the last call came. Sesshomaru wasn't able to get the track out on the number before they hung up. I was glad they left us alone. InuTashio gave me and Sesshomaru strict orders to work from home. I was board more then anything. I hardly did a thing. I would make calls to set up meetings but that was it. If Sesshomaru needed a file he asked his dad to either fax it or bring it home that night.

I was still getting paid for what little work I did. But I felt like they just handed me the money. I sighed as I sat on my bed. I was only allowed to go to school now. I laid on my bed and then fell asleep for the night. I needed it.

The next morning I was up and ready for school. Inuyasha still carried my bag for me. I hated all the attention he and everyone gave me. I can't wait for this boot to come off. I went to the coffee table and grabbed my laptop and then headed to the dining room to eat breakfast and to double check my homework.

I sat down in my chair and opened the computer. I froze for a second and then took another look at the computer. I checked the login name and my eyes widen. This isn't mine, this is Sesshomaru's. I sighed and was starting to close it and then I saw a chat box that was between me and him. I looked at the screen and smiled.

I pulled a little Kagome and quickly changed Sesshomaru's chat name. So can't for our next chat. I smiled and closed it. A second later I seen Sesshomaru enter with my computer. "Oh Sesshomaru that's mine. I was just about to come get it. Ours are identical. Sorry for the mix up." I smiled and we switched computers.

Our little exchanged confused Inuyasha. After breakfast Inuyasha and I left for school. We were half way there when Inuyasha couldn't help but ask. "It seemed to take you a while to notice that wasn't yours." He said meaning the computer mix up. I smiled and ignored him.

We made it to school and I walked straight to my locker. Kagome and Sango walked up to me each had an arm around their man. I didn't let it show, but I secretly was jealous over the fact that they have boyfriends and I don't. I smiled as I saw them and they started to ask me how life was. I answer with same old same old.

"Oh before I forget. Rin here are the pictures I took of the camping trip." I smiled and took them. Two weeks ago everyone thought we should go camping. So we did. "Thanks. I can't wait too look at them. I'll do it third hour so we can laugh together." I said and carefully placed them in my bag and then Miroku took me to first hour.

Finally after two long hours it was time to go to sex ed. I met Inuyasha out side my second hour class. He took my bag and together we walked to third period. I was happy to finally sit down and look at the pictures. Kagome and Sango laughed at some of the stupid stuff the guys did. I was surprised when I saw some pictures of Sesshomaru. Sango was good at taking pictures.

I laid the pictures on the desk and looked at them all. Sesshomaru saw what I was doing and came over for a second and then left. As I did another sweep of looking at the pictures I froze and then looked at them all again. I could tell the color in my face disappeared as I was looking at the pictures.

"Rin?" Kagome asked. I could tell my friends were worried. They didn't see what I see. I knew they didn't see it. "Rin what's wrong? Talk to us." I heard Miroku say. Inuyasha got up and stood in front of my desk and saw my face. I finally looked up at him. I fought the tears but it wasn't enough to stop them.

Sesshomaru was there in a second to see what the problem was. "Rin what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked. I could hear the demand and worry in his voice. I looked at my friends and then back at the pictures. After a minute I lifted my hand and pointed to a person in the background of the picture. They all looked at me and then Sesshomaru snatched up the picture and then a second one.

"This man is in every picture that Rin is in." Everyone but me looked at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha picked up a couple more and looked at the ones that Sesshomaru had in his hands. His eyes widened at the truth. I finally came out of my frozen state and then opened up my computer. Sango, Kagome and I went to the park three days ago. I opened up the picture file from that day and went through the photos and then I felt sick to my stomach. The man was in all of them.

"Sesshomaru he's in the ones that we took at the park." I said and Sesshomaru wasted no time at looking at them. He left it on a certain picture and asked if I would be able to clear the image. I nodded. "It will take me a few minutes." I said. "Do what it takes. Inuyasha stay here I am going to the office and calling dad." He said and then left.

I ran the program on my computer and the cleared the image up of the man's face. I feel like I have seen him before. But where? Sesshomaru and the principal returned and they looked concern. He came over to our group and told us all to go to his office until InuTashio showed up. We understood that we were all in danger. How much we weren't sure of.

InuTashio showed up after twenty minutes. He looked at the picture. "You know him don't you?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No but I feel as if I have seen him somewhere before." He said and then we all left the school and straight to the manor. InuTashio told the others that their parents had been informed of a problem and that it was safe to be here then at their own homes until the man had been caught.

I didn't want to be alone, not even in my room. I knew I was safe but the thought that a man was stalking me and I didn't know why, worried me a lot. We ate dinner together like normal and because we wouldn't be going to school tomorrow we decided to have a movie night. But unlike all the other movie nights I didn't fall asleep through the second one. When we all got tired we went to our rooms. Everyone was amazed that I stayed awake so long.

I went to my room after saying good night and laid in bed for what seemed like hours. I had both InuTashio and Inuyasha check my windows to make sure they were locked. I couldn't help but watch them. I looked over at my clock and saw it read twelve-thirty-three. I sighed and got out of bed. "I can't sleep. What to do?" I went to the bathroom and turned on the lights.

I scared myself when I looked in the mirror and then just stared at myself. "Wish mom where here. She would know how to help me." I sigh and then brush my hair out and try to smiled. It didn't work. Finally I did what I thought was the only thing I could do. I left my room and went down the hall. I could hear both InuTashio and Izayoi asleep. I frowned and then went to Inuyasha's room I could hear him talking to Miroku, Kagome and Sango. I didn't want to bother them. So I went to the one person I didn't want to bug because he hated it the most. I knocked softly on his door and he answered it.

I couldn't help but look down. When I decided to say something it wasn't what I wanted to say. "Sorry." I faked a smile. "Wrong door." I kept smiling and then turned to walk away. Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me too him. I blushed at the contact. He only had on basketball shorts. I on the other hand was in a very revealing night gown.

Sesshomaru pulled me into his room which I had never been in and closed the door. He set me on his bed and held me. Before I realized it I was crying. Sesshomaru never left my side. He held me until my crying fit was over with. I stopped crying after fifteen minutes. He got up went to his bathroom and came back with a cool washrag.

He didn't say a thing. He just pressed it to my forehead and cooled me down. It felt nice. I hadn't realized my face had been so hot until I felt to the cool rag on my face. I smiled up at him and he shocked me by smiling back. He put the rag down on his night stand and brushed my bangs out of the way.

We hadn't been this close sense December. That's been over two months now. I didn't realize where this moment was going until I felt Sesshomaru press his lips against mine. I was scared for a moment but then I gained a little courage and pressed into the kiss. This seemed to encourage Sesshomaru. He pressed me down on my back unto his bed. He was now over top of me. Using his arms for support as he tries not to crush me. I didn't know how long we had been kissing but finally it came to a point where we both needed air.

Sesshomaru never got off of me. Once were got to breathing normally again he heated the moment back up with another kiss. I didn't mind one bit. After a few minutes Sesshomaru went from kissing my lips to kissing my neck. I angled my head to give him better access. I knew there wouldn't be any sex for us. We both were smart enough not to do such a thing like that.

I tried my hardest to suppress my moans. I didn't want Inuyasha to hear and then get angry at Sesshomaru. After what seemed like hours Sesshomaru tore away from my neck and kissed my lips. I could see the fire in his eyes. But I wasn't sure if his reasons for kissing me were because of pent up hormones or because he really did like me.

Before I got further into my thought process I realized that I had a crush on Sesshomaru. I couldn't say I loved him. Not just from a couple kisses and a truck. Who was I kidding. I did love him. I loved him because he was honest and didn't lie about things. He cares enough to protect me. He's always there for me when I need saving. Yep I was like every other girl in school. Good for me.

"Your different you know." I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "You don't see the money like those other girls. You know that if I don't get my way I throw temper tantrums. You tell me how things are and if I don't like them to get over it." I couldn't believe he was sharing this with me. Sesshomaru didn't like to share things with other people.

"I just do what I do." I told him. Sesshomaru shook his head. "No its more then that. I didn't know how girls were suppose to act until I saw you. I remember when you came with us out to eat for the first time. You and Inuyasha had just started to hang out. I remember hearing how angry you were with him cause he asked dad to take you to a nice fancy restaurant." I chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah I was so pissed cause he had lied and said that it was a dinner here and then we got in the car and met you at the restaurant." I smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded. "I thought the only thing girls wanted was money. At the time of dating Abi that's how it seemed." He said. "But then I looked at how Kagome and Sango acted and realized that a relationship can't live on money alone. There has to be a connection between the two people." I nodded in agreement.

"Bet you didn't know that the reason you became my secretary was because I had requested you from my father. I wanted to be able to look at you and hear you talk. I killed me when you had to miss work and that Abi had to take over." He told me. I could feel my facial expressions soften as I looked at him. I cupped his cheek with one of my hands and smiled. "What are you saying Sesshomaru?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then kissed my lips quickly and smiled a small smile. "I love you." He said. Before anymore words came out of his mouth I had captured them with my lips and we started to kiss like we had before. I was glad Sesshomaru said it first. "I love you too, Sesshomaru." It wasn't normal for me but that night I feel asleep in Sesshomaru's bed. He put me under the blankets and he laid on top and just held me.

When I woke up I realized that the safest place in the world was Sesshomaru's arms. I wasn't going to make it a habit of sleeping in his room. I also knew that I was going to have to talk to InuTashio about what had happened between me and Sesshomaru. I am sure he and Izayoi would like to set some ground rules.

After breakfast I told Sesshomaru my plan to tell InuTashio what happened last night. He nodded in agreement. That's not what surprised me the most though. What really surprised me was when he said he was going to talk to him as well. He was thinking like I was. He knew his dad wanted his sons happy but he also loved Rin too much too see her get hurt.

InuTashio, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and I all met in the study. Sesshomaru explained to his dad that last night we talked and discovered that we both share the same feelings for each other. He left out the part about the making out and sleeping in his room but I was ok with that. I could tell InuTashio was conflicted. He knew his son had a crush on me but I don't think he realized that his little Rin felt the same. I guess he hopped she wouldn't worry about boys for a while.

I looked at both my guardians and saw that they were both conflicted with things. I couldn't help but voice what I had on my brain. "You two wont have to worry about too much." I told them. They looked at me and smiled. "Rin your both so young and." I cut Izayoi off. Not wanting to have the sex talk in front of two guys. "That's why we came to you for rules. We aren't going to be doing anything stupid." I said. They both looked at each other the way parents do when their child announces a new relationship with the opposite sex.

"You two go and do something. Izayoi and I will talk. When we have things worked out then after diner we will talk about this further." InuTashio said. We nodded and then left. Sesshomaru left the room and before I did I turned around and looked at them. "I'm sorry if I caused any problems." I left and met up with everyone in the game room and started to join in on the games.

We were all going to the dining room when I heard my cell go off. I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered. On the other end was breathing. I froze. "Who is this?" I asked. I tried to hide the fear. It didn't work. For the first time I heard a sound on the other end. Everyone heard me and came to my side. InuTashio got his phone and was tracing the call. "How did you get this number?" I asked. There wasn't an answer. "What do you want?" I was ready to cry. The line went dead and I looked at my phone.

Kagome held me as I kept looking at my phone. InuTashio came back. "Good news. Traced the call. Police are on there way now." He said. I nodded and then I finally spoke. "I know that laugh." I said. Everyone stared at me. I tried to think real hard as to where I had heard it before. It's someone I know but they are working hard for me not to figure out who they are.

I looked at the floor hoping it would give me and answer. Finally I looked up and went straight to the theater room. Everyone was worried so they followed. me. I fell to my knees which was a mistake on my part. I felt my ankle protest with the use. I pulled out a home video and put it on. I fast forward it to the pool room from the Halloween party.

A lot of the teens at the party came in when they saw us and it was cool with us that they did. It gave us more people to talk too. I paused and looked at the same guy that was in the picture of us at the camp ground and at the park. I remember he was the son of one of the men that was trying to hit on me at the party. I pushed play and sure enough when he laughed I knew it was the same person who just called me minutes ago.

"But wait. These calls were coming in before the party. I never seen him before that." I said. "Unless he was at the big business party that we had in August." Inuyasha said. "There were a lot of other teens there that we didn't know at the time. I wouldn't be surprised if he saw you there." He said. It would make sense. "But either way he has to be stopped and fast."

InuTashio nodded at his sons statement. He left the room and placed a call. To who I'm not sure but I knew it wasn't going to be a pretty one. Izayoi pushed us to the dining room saying we still had to eat weather or not we had a stalker. We all sat down and ate. I didn't feel like eating to much.

My nerves worked over time. Between the guy stalking me and then there is the Sesshomaru issue. I don't know what InuTashio and Izayoi have planed. I hope they don't say we can't be together. Ten minutes into the meal InuTashio joined us. We all waited to hear what he had to say.

"The police traced the call to a payphone by the office. The young man works in my company and the police are on their way to pick him up at his house. They will call to let me know when they have him so that Rin and I can go down and have him identified." We nodded and went back to eating.

After dinner Sesshomaru was called into his father's study and Izayoi called me into the sun room. I was worried. They separated us. Why? We did nothing wrong. Izayoi smiled and sat down. "InuTashio and I talked about you and Sesshomaru's situation. We agree that you two can be a couple." I smiled and listened. "But," She held up a finger. "You two cannot have sex until after you have fully committed yourself to him. When you two are in each others room we expect the doors to be opened." I nodded in agreement. I could understand where they were coming from. They didn't want us to have sex and then everything ruined.

"Also no sleeping in each others rooms." I nodded. "We expect you to keep a good business relationship in the office. That means no kissing or using to computers inappropriately at the office. If you two go out a date that means you have to tell us where you are going and how long you will be. If you plan to be late we expect a call stating where you are at that point in time and why you will be late." I nodded to all the rules. Finally she was done, I got up and hugged her and told her thank you. "Don't thank me. Thank InuTashio. He makes the final decision." She said and then I left to go to my room and wait for Sesshomaru.

Finally after what seemed like hours he came in my room, leaving the door open and sat on my bed. I looked at him and waited for him to say something. He didn't, he just smiled and kissed my cheek. "Were you given a curfew?" He asked. I went over the check list and shook my head. "I have to be out of your room at ten. I guess its the same for you." He said. I nodded to what he said and smiled at him.

We were about to kiss when my name was called. I smiled and got up and saw that InuTashio was by the door. "They picked him up. We must go now." I nodded and went back to my room and got my coat and kissed Sesshomaru bye and then left with InuTashio.

**Here you go Dearies. I hope you like it. Sorry it took NINE freaking chapters to get some love between Sesshomaru and Rin. I have decided while writing this chapter that I will update between two to three times a day. I will make sure that my chapters are updated before midnight my time. Sunday's and Monday's will be a different matter. Cause that's when Once Upon a Time and Bones air on those days and I refuse to miss them. So thanks and I hope you enjoyed. Till tomorrow. :)**


	10. Shock!

**Shock!**

**So sorry it took a while for an update. I was so tried from playing with puppies at six-thirty in the morning. So then I slept and then I read some fics and then I told my lazy butt to turn on my computer and write you some chapters today. Also its Sunday for me and that means Once Upon a Time is on and that is one of my sources for inspiration. So it might only be one chapter update today. But any-who here ya go!**

It was eight-forty when we made it to the police station. I was scared. I didn't know what I had to do or what to tell them. But I couldn't just sit around and wait for him to call me again or worse. I stood close to InuTashio. I am pretty sure that his coat now had permanent indents of my fingers. I didn't want him to leave me. The unknown man scared me a lot.

"Right this way Ma'am" A police officer said to me. InuTashio couldn't come with me. He wanted to but it wasn't allowed. They put me in a line up and waited to see if I had ever seen any of these men before. I nodded. "Which one would that be?" He asked me.

I point to the middle man. "Number three." I said. The excused the men and lead me out of the room. "That's all you needed me for?" I asked. They nodded and took me back to InuTashio. I didn't know that they had to take the man I pointed back to his cell which was right by me.

I didn't notice him until we were walking out and he grabbed my arm. I turned and tried to pull away but this encouraged him and he pulled me close to him. I was scared and but I was also very pissed off at him. Before anyone could do anything he used his other hand and pulled my face to his and kissed me. I was disgusted with the man.

I noticed that the cell bars were wide enough for me to put my leg through. So I did what any girl would and I kneed him in the balls. He doubled over and I pulled away and rubbed my mouth. InuTashio came up to me and held me for a second. We were heading out the door and then he spoke.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for this. I swear I am gonna kill you, you little whore!" I didn't turn around. "I wont be in here long Sweetheart. Just wait till I get out of here. I am gonna gut you alive." He yelled at me. I stopped. "Seems I struck a nerve on you." I ignored InuTashio's protest.

I walked back to the cell and smiled at the man. "You probably would have gotten off with something small. You realize that don't you. But you just threaten me. Everyone in this room heard you, and too me I don't think they mind testifying against your sorry ass. Oh and I would think twice of who you decided to stalk too. Your father may have money but there is no way a lawyer can save you after they find out who you have been stalking. You might want think about that." I said and left without InuTashio. I made it to the hall and could hear him yell again.

"What makes you think your so powerful." I was about to go back in there when I heard a very calm InuTashio. "My dear boy she is going to become a Tanaka in her future. She has all the power in the world. You might try to find a really good lawyer. That is if they aren't mine." He said and walked out of the room and saw me and smiled. I smiled back and then we went to the car and headed back home.

We got home ten minutes before ten. We calked in and that was when I felt the pain in my knee. "Rin honestly can you go a month with out getting hurt?" InuTashio asked as he got me ice. I thought a moment. "I didn't get hurt last month." I answered. He raised and eyebrow at me. "Oh so it wasn't you that slipped getting out of her truck?" He asked.

I blushed and looked at my iced knee. After we both laughed from the incident everyone minus Sesshomaru came in and asked how it went. No one saw the ice on my knee. We told them that the guy threaten me and that I kneed him in the nuts. They all laughed at the story. After a few more questions the four of them went to the game room to play video games. I didn't want to play. I went to the theater room with my laptop.

I just got all snuggled in. They finally decided it was a good idea to switch out the seats and put in recliners and couches. We all loved it and I had my chair. I put in a scary movie and looked at some stuff that I might want in the future.

I glanced at the movie and seen a girls breast get cut off. I shivered in disgust. "Ow. I would hate to be you." I said to the movie and looked down at my computer screen and laughed.

**SP24Puppy: **_How did it go?_

**SP24Puppy: **_When did you change my chat name?_

**SP24Puppy: **_I know your there. Answer me. _

**SP24Puppy: **_Damn it Rin answer already! Why are you ignoring me?_

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I'm not ignoring you. I had to calm down I was laughing s hard. And each messaged made it worse. lol._

**SP24Puppy: **_How does each message make it worse for you?_

I kept laughing so hard. I couldn't help it. It made it worse when he sent a message saying he was going to come to me. I looked at the time. It was a weekend so we got to stay up later then normal. But then I thought about the rules. Were we allowed to be alone? In our rooms yes but that was because the doors were open. But what about a room that had nobody around? I shrugged and went back to the movie and waiting for Sesshomaru.

He made it down stairs with his laptop in hand and a text book. Leave it to him to wait to to homework on a Saturday. He looked up in time to see a guys head get cut off and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"What happened to your knee?" He asked. I knew he would ask. I didn't want to tell him about the guy but I knew I had too. "Umm...I kneed the guy in the balls." I said. He gave me the 'why' look and I let out a sigh. "I kneed him in the nuts cause he kissed me." That got a growl out of Sesshomaru. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

I pouted when my movie ended and Sesshomaru put in a different one for me. I smiled and told him thank you as I looked over some of the dresses I had to choose from for the gala. I didn't want to go, but was told I had too. I was now part of the Tanaka family. I didn't know which to pick so finally I shoved my computer in from of Sesshomaru and told him to pick one.

I didn't think he would listen. But after ten minutes Sesshomaru handed me the computer back and left it on the dress he liked. I looked at it for a bit. Occasionally glancing at the movie screen. I liked the color he picked and the way the dress was.

I looked at the details of the dress. It was called a Flamingo Corset Ballgown. It was very pretty. It was strapless and was a mixture of pink and orange. I liked it a lot. I looked like it would show my curvy body, but I didn't mind. It was a drop waist and it had pretty beading around the hips. The back is what I loved the most about it. It was a lace down back. Very nice.

"Why this color?" I asked. It looked like Sesshomaru was going to ignore me but then he smiled. "It's the color of my tie." He said. I was confused for a second then it clicked. "We going to the gala as a couple?" I asked him. He nodded and watched the movie. I knew Sesshomaru wasn't a big fan of horror movies but he liked them better then chick-flicks.

I paused the movie and he turned toward me. "How long have you been planing this?" I asked him. He shrugged and then took the remote and pushed play. "Your mean." I said. Then I place the order for the dress and went back to making a list of things that I wanted and the price and to see what would fit in which months budget.

Each month had a set budget. I was very weird like that. But we always made plans months in advance so we could all chip in. If we planed to go out to eat as a group then we would each chip in for the dinner. But now I had a insurance and gas bill. I wanted to make sure I paid for both. InuTashio said he would find a way to return the money. Which he did but picking out certain types of dresses for the gala. I couldn't argue with him. He said he would tell Sesshomaru to take my baby away.

Sesshomaru sat up on the couch and leaned in towards me. I froze for a second and then I seen his smile. "If I'm mean would I do this?" He asked and then kissed me. He cupped my cheek and I blushed but couldn't stop myself from leaning into the kiss.

I didn't know how long we had been kissing. "What the fuck? Did we miss something?" Inuyasha asked with a high pitched voice. I blushed and turned my head away from everyone and Sesshomaru just looked at them. I didn't know what to say. '

What could you say to your best friends? Its not like I can tell two guys that have been like brothers that I am dating one of their brothers. Its just not normal. Is is? What am I going to do?

**Here ya go! I hope you all liked it. I will try to update again before my midnight tonight. Enjoy your day and enjoy this story. Thanks for taking the time to read it. If you feel the need to review then please do. Thanks again for everyone that likes the story. :)**


	11. Tough Love!

**Tough Love!**

**Please give me pet names for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I like doing chat scenes and its more fun to give them cute names. So if you have any please either review it or message it. I am just running out of names. So thanks. Well here is chapter eleven for you guys. Also thank you for those who reviewed. I am really happy you like the story. **

It was Monday and Inuyasha had been ignoring me. He did the usual of taking me to school and class but other then that we didn't do anything. I felt lonely. It went as far as ignoring our chats on the computer. I didn't let anyone know it but it hurt me.

It was lunch time and as usual I sat at our table and did my science homework. I looked at the time and saw we had four minutes of lunch left. I closed my computer put it in my bag and stood up. Everyone except Inuyasha that is. "Gonna go to the bathroom. See ya eighth hour." I left and headed straight to the bathroom.

I heard the bell ring and looked in the mirror. "Late. Oh well it will be the first time. I wont get in trouble." I said to myself and splashed water on my face. "Is it worth it?" I had asked that question many times the past day and half.

I started to ask myself if a relationship with Sesshomaru was worth mine with Inuyasha. I had ignored everyone all day Sunday. Izayoi was angry at not just one but both her sons. She gave them a tongue lashing out of this world. Miroku had came in my room and we just talked. He told me that he was glad to know that someone who has protected me for so long likes me that way.

I looked at my phone and saw I was ten minutes late for class. I was about to leave when I felt my stomach turn. I turned around and made it to the toilet in time to throw up. I flushed the toilet and got up and wiped my mouth off. I got a water bottle out of my bag and sipped some into my mouth and swished the water around and spit it out. It helped get rid of some of the burn.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was so pale from hardly eating. I thought back to the last time I ate and I groaned. "My last meal was Saturday night." I sighed and looked in the sink. "Pathetic Rin." I picked up my bag and stood up straight. I took one last look in the mirror and right before I could scream my mouth was covered.

"You should make sure your there aren't any accomplices to the person that is stalking you." He whispered in my ear. He had a good grip on both my arms and my mouth. I could feel the tears spill down my face. "Don't worry I'll let you go when I am done with you." He said and licked my neck. I struggled as much as I could but it was no use.

Where is Inuyasha when I need him. Oh that's right he's giving me the cold shoulder. "Don't worry there wont be any gutting today. Just a little fun is all Sweetheart." He said and before I knew it he took my head and bashed it on the sink. My eye sight was blurry but I could still think for a few moments. I saw my bag had spilled opened as I seen the silent clicker. The man was to busy doing something to pay attention to me. Before I lost consciousness I reached over and grabbed the remote and hit the button. I passed out after wards.

I don't know how long I was out of it for but I do know I woke up in my room. Sesshomaru was sitting at my desk and Inuyasha was sitting at the foot of my bed. I felt the pain in my head. I reached up to the spot on my head that had hit the sink. I winced in pain and took in a sharp breath. Both guys were on either side of me. I looked between the both of them.

I got tired of them staring at me. I looked at my night stand and noticed I didn't have a drink. "Sesshomaru, will you please go get me some tea?" I asked him. He nodded and left to go get me the tea. Inuyasha looked at the floor.

I was about to open my mouth when I seen Sesshomaru in the door way. I glared at him and he stopped in his tracks and I pointed him out of the room and he left as soon as he came. "What happened?" I asked Inuyasha. He looked up for a moment and then he looked back down. "Hey I'm talking to you!" I yelled at him. He cringed and took a step back. "Seriously?" I asked. He still avoided looking at me. I looked down and noticed something. I quickly got up and ran to my bathroom.

"NO!" I pouted. "Not again!" I looked at the big black and blue black eye. "I will be amazed if I don't lose eyesight in this eye." I said and then went back to my room and sat on the bed. I looked at Inuyasha as he still looked at the floor. I could feel the anger rise in me.

"Look I get it. You giving me tough love. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore my question." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Tough love you think that's what I am doing? I am mentally kicking my ass for not protecting you." He yelled back at me.

I stood up in a defensive position and Inuyasha had the same stance. "Well did you come to help me when I was attacked or not?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Of course I was the first one there. Sesshomaru was second to get there." He said in his 'your stupid' voice. "Then whats the pity party for? Get over it Inuyasha. Yeah you gave me the cold shoulder cause you were worried about being replaced. But you will always be my friend Inuyasha. No one can ever take the place of being my big brother that I never want." I smiled.

Inuyasha avoided looking at me and I got angry. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Stop with the pity party and move on with life. You are always going to be my friend so stop worrying." I said. Inuyasha cupped his cheek and then looked at me. We met each others stares and started to laugh.

"What in the heck?" We turned to see everyone in the door was watching us as if we were crazy. We looked at each other and started to laugh again. InuTashio chuckled and shook his head as he walked away. Everyone was very confused and we just left them standing there as we went to go get something to eat. No one could understand what happened and we weren't going to explain it either.

That night they explained to me that nothing sexual happened. Inuyasha made it there in time to get the guy away from me and Sesshomaru was able to get me out of the bathroom. Inuyasha said it didn't take him long to get to the bathroom cause he was already roaming the halls looking for me. I was glad he wasn't able to do any real damage to me. If he had I know two demons that would be really pissed still.

"My stuff?" I asked. Inuyasha left the room and returned with my bag. "Are they charging him with anything?" I asked. InuTashio spoke up. "There is no real proof that he is working with the other man. He wont speak and his father has already gotten a lawyer.

I felt the frown come to my face and then I looked at my laptop to make sure no damage was made and then I started to think. Then I looked from my computer to Miroku. Everyone including Miroku was worried. I smiled at him and he cocked his eyebrow. "What are you thinking Rin." He asked me.

"Miroku are the rumors true of you putting a microphone in the girls bathroom?" I asked him. Before he had a chance to answer Sango slapped him in the face. "Your a pig Miroku." She said. Miroku rubbed his cheek and nodded to answer me. I smiled. "I forgot I did that. Sango can get it out of the bathroom tomorrow." He said and we all nodded.

I sighed and everyone looked at me. "Am I ever going to attend more then one day a week for school?" I asked. Everyone laughed. I just looked down and ate some more food. I was really hungry, but no one said a thing about my eating. "This high school year sucks!" I said and ate my chicken strips.

Finally after we went our separate ways Inuyasha and I talked about what was on his mind and what worried him so much. He was worried that with Sesshomaru and I together I will never want to hang out with him or everyone else for now on. I laughed at him for it. After telling him that I can only go so long with out a hug from him and everyone else he got the message loud and clear.

After our little talk we all decided to watch movies. It was something I could do with out thinking to hard. Izayoi said that we were all allowed to stay up late and that school was canceled to check for security glitches in the system. I sat in my chair by myself. Sesshomaru sat on the floor by my feet and Inuyasha sat next to me but on the couch.

We had decided to watch the Titanic. I blushed at the love scene and everyone thought it was cute of me. The whole time during the movie Sesshomaru held my hand. I liked how he did the simplest things with me. I looked over at Inuyasha and he smiled at what he saw between Sesshomaru and I. I smiled back and gave my attention to the movie. We finally got to the end of the movie of Rose letting go of Jack's hand. I didn't cry until after Sesshomaru kissed my hand.

I looked at the time and voted for another movie. Kagome got up and named off a few and then I pouted. "What's wrong Rin?" She asked. Everyone turned to me. "I have seen every movie in the house." I said. They looked at each other they all laughed. "I vote we go rent a movie." I said. Everyone paused and I knew that was a no. Inuyasha switched the screen to regular tv and went through the movies to see what we felt like ordering.

We rented a movie. It was very funny well the parts I seen. I fell asleep before the end of it. When I woke up it was nine in the morning. I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I knew everyone else had eaten already by now. Cook made me some eggs and toast with bacon. I ate it all and then went in search of everyone.

I found a note that said that InuTashio and Izayoi went out for some shopping. Inuyasha and the gang went out too. I sighed and went to Sesshomaru's room and knocked on the door. I listened and it sounded like he was still in bed asleep. "Lazy ass." I mumbled. I sighed and before I knew it Sesshomaru opened the door and pulled me in his room. "I heard that." He said in my ear. I giggled and laid on his bed with him.

It looked like he was trying to sleep. I smiled and watched him for a few minutes and then I started to poke his cheek. "Sleeping here." He said. I giggled again. "No one is here. Wake up I am board." I told him. He turned away from me and looked at his clock. "Sesshomaru, ya know what?" I said.

He looked at me and waited for me to go on. "You should take me on a date tonight. Just you and me." I said smiling at him. He closed his eyes for a moment. I frowned. This was Sesshomaru's way of saying no. Finally he opened his eyes again and got up with out a word.

I was a little confused for a moment and then he walked into his closet and I waited for him to come out. Finally he did and he was in a clean outfit. "WOW! You could have asked me to leave." I said with a deep blush. He ignored me and took my hand and dragged me out of his room. "Where." Before I got to asked him anything he was on the phone calling someone.

I glared and then walked away from him going into my room and sitting on my bed. "Fine. Ignore me if you want." I said more to myself then him. He leaned into the door way of my room. "I thought you wanted to go out on a date." He said. "I had to call my dad an tell him." He said. I sat up and went to him and hugged him. "YAY!" We walked out to the garage and got in his car.

As he pulled out of the drive I couldn't help but ask. "Where are we going?" I waited for him to answer. It seemed to take him to long to answer. "Its a surprise for you." He said and then the car ride was silent. I pouted but just sat in the seat.

**Here ya go. Sorry that the last couple chapters have been short. I will work on making them longer I promise. Any way I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. If it isn't well to bad. This is my story so enjoy. **


	12. Date!

**Date!**

**Well here ya go. Thanks again to those who reviewed. I am still looking for some pet names for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. If you have them please feel free to share. Thanks again and enjoy.**

Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me and I was ok with that. It was our first date and I didn't have to worry about crazy people trying to kill me. I looked out the window not really paying attention to anything except Sesshomaru holding my hand. I swear I blushed the whole drive.

Finally we arrived to a nice restaurant. Sesshomaru held my hand as we walked in. I didn't think he was much of a hand holder but I guess I was wrong. We were taken to a nice quite area where no one could bother us. It looked so pretty and the mood was very romantic. We placed our orders and waited for our meal.

Sesshomaru had ordered a steak dish and I had ordered my signature meat dish of chicken cordon bleu. Sesshomaru just shook his head. "One of these days your going to turn into a chicken." I laughed and just sipped on my water. As for our conversation goes it was normalish. We talked about school and how our grades were. Sesshomaru talked about the university that he would be attending while working at D.O.G. I knew the company meant a lot to him and Inuyasha.

As he went on about school next year I noticed my eye site was trained on the table. I held back the tears. Next year it would only be me. All my friends are leaving me in two months. I looked up when I felt Sesshomaru take hold of my hand. I looked up and he kissed the back of it.

"Everything will be fine next year." He told me. I nodded. Knowing him he'll pay someone to keep me safe. "I promise Rin you will be fine." He kissed my hand again and then we separated as our food came. With the food we decided to change topic to work.

"Father says that we will be returning to the office again next Monday." Sesshomaru said. I nodded with a smiled and gave my attention to the yummy dish in front of me. "Father said he had it redecorated as well. He says its more to your taste." He said. I looked up. "Why would he do that?" I asked. "He didn't have too." I said.

Sesshomaru shrugged and blew it off. We then started to talk about the gala. I was a bit nervous for it. It was going to be the biggest thing that Sesshomaru and I will attend for the first time as a couple. What will people thing about us? I know a lot of girls are going to be pissed.

"Rin." I looked up when Sesshomaru said my name. "I know we have the gala next month. But would you also like to go to prom with me?" He asked. I almost dropped my knife and just stared at him like he grew another limb or something. I hadn't realized I was just staring at him and then he cleared his throat. "If you don't want to you don't have too." He said looking at his stake. I blinked a couple time and smiled.

Leave it to Sesshomaru to pout about something like this. "I do want to go. Its just I didn't think you would want people to know about us." I said with a slight blush in my cheeks. Sesshomaru ran his hand against my cheek which made me blush even more.

"Good." He smiled and we continued on with the meal. When we had finished our meal Sesshomaru received a call. I sat waiting for it to end. After ten minutes of talking to his dad he hung up. "We have a curfew of nine. What do you want to do?" he asked me. I sipped on my drink and thought for a moment.

What do I want to do? I didn't know what I wanted to do. I figured I was lucky to even get meal time with the guy let alone until nine with him. I looked at the time and smiled. "Is anyone home?" I asked. "No father is two hours away in another city and Inuyasha texted saying that he and the others where at the mall." I nodded. "Ok so lets go swimming." I asked. He nodded and left a tip and then we headed home.

We got back home and went to our own rooms and got our swim suites on. Sesshomaru had on back surf swim trunks and I had a to pick mine. I had so many tops that went with my back surf shorts. I thought for many minutes. Finally Sesshomaru walked in and pick up the most revealing top and threw it at me. He then just walked out of the room with his towel.

"I doubt you even looked." I said as I went to my bathroom and put it on. It was a top that Sango had bought me a while back. I had never worn it because of how much it showed. It tied at the back of my neck and at my back. The front you could almost see everything. It was held together by a gem pendant of the letter R. Which she added herself. I blushed and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and headed to the pool and Sesshomaru.

I made it too the pool and set my towel in one of the chairs. The sky was dark that the underwater pool lights turned on. I took a deep breath. Before I turned around Sesshomaru came up and put his arms around my torso. I smiled and leaned back into him. It was so sweet. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the pool. He was my main support for my ankle. It was still very tender when it had pressure on it.

I sat on Sesshomaru's lap and we talked. I noticed once in a great while that his eyes wondered down from my face and onto my chest. I would have been happy to be able to tell you that he didn't get a hard but then I would be lying. I blushed and could tell it was getting worse for him by the way he kept moving and rearranging our positions.

I smirked an couldn't stop myself and I innocently gridded against him. I heard the hiss come from him and looked at him. He glared at me and I laughed. "Oh the look on your face is priceless." I said and before I knew it he was ravaging my lips with his. I moaned into the kiss and placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer.

We battled each other for dominance for a good few minutes. We pulled apart and smiled and lightly kissed each other after that. After a few minutes of panting I couldn't stop myself and kissed him again. In the middle of the kiss he picked me up out of the water and took me to the table and sat me down on it. We kept up with our kisses.

I didn't notice until after we were headed to somewhere else that Sesshomaru wrapped a towel around me. I could suppress the moans that he forced out of me. I giggled when he dropped me on his bed and closed the door and then came back to me. "Ya know that's suppose to be open." I said as he kissed me again. He growled and then there was a knock at the door.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. I smiled and got up and turned on his tv and put in a game to play. Sesshomaru opened the door to find a maid there. "Sorry Sir but the door must be open." She told him. I smiled to myself. She walked away and Sesshomaru came and sat next to me.

"I hate rules." He said. I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed a controller and then sat on his lap and played some random game he had. It didn't take him long to get interested and then we both started to play together. I smirked at the tv when I felt his still very hard cock under me. I leaned my back against Sesshomaru and like before in the pool he hissed.

It didn't take long for him to pause the game and pin me to the floor. He looked at the door for a moment and smirked. I didn't know what he was planing. He started to kiss me again but this time he undid my top and tossed it to someplace in the room. I couldn't help but moan into his kiss. It felt amazing to kiss him and to have skin to skin contact.

Sesshomaru skillfully left my lips and kissed his way down my neck. I moan quietly as I feel him leave my neck and and kiss his way further down my body. I felt one of my hands reach out and fist his hair. He went past my breast went to my flat stomach and gave it open mouthed kisses. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling he was giving me.

After some kisses he made his way back up my stomach and then he started to suck one of my nipples. I was about to moan loudly but Sesshomaru covered my mouth and silence me. It felt so amazing to me. The way his mouth felt against my skin and how his hair brushed against me. After giving his attention to my breast he kissed my lips and then got up and held me. I blushed at what just happened.

"You need to get your top back on. Father just pulled up." He whispered to me. I nodded and found my top and Sesshomaru helped me put it back on. Sesshomaru said no one knows what happened. All the workers were down stairs. I nodded and then went to my room and got changed into something comfy. I couldn't help but think about what happened between Sesshomaru and I. I laid on my bed for a bit before diner and couldn't help but think about what happened. "Leave it to him." I said to myself.

I finally got past the who incident and thought deeper into the subject and got up and walked to Sesshomaru's room. I knocked and waited for him to open to the door. He did and welcomed me in. This time he remembered to leave his door open. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sesshomaru we have to talk." I said to him. He looked at me and waited for me to go on. "I don't think we should get that intimate again for a while. I loved what happened but sometimes what we did can lead to more and I promised Izayoi that I wouldn't have sex unless I was really going to to give all of myself to you. I love you Sesshomaru but I have to be really ready for something like that." I told him. I figured saying this just caused a dent in our relationship.

I waited for a few minutes before he answered me. "Its ok. I can wait for how ever long it will take to be with you." He said and then kissed my forehead. I my eyes widen for a second and then I started to cry. He held me and kissed the top of my head. He really did love me.

**So that's it for this chapter. I am sorry it's short but I didn't feel like writing a long one seeing how it wasn't a lemon chapter. There probably wont be a lemon for a couple more chapters. But that doesn't mean you wont get chapters with a little bit of fun in them. Thanks. Seeing how I gave you a nice make out scene can I please get pet names? Thanks!**


	13. The Gala!

**The Gala!**

**Here is chapter thirteen! And I got to thinkin and and I figured that this will most likely be the longest chapter story I have written and that I might do a sequel to this story. I am figuring instead of having Rin finish out her high school life in like three paragraphs I thought maybe I should do a sequel saying how she makes it through her senior year. It sounds cool in my head. But that doesn't really mean anything. So give me your thoughts and ideas on what you think of this idea that I just had. Also if you have ideas that you think would go good with the fic then feel more then happy to say something. I love all opinions unless they are negative. Then I ignore them. So yeah and I will shut up and let you read the fic. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate it. Shutting up now. **

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and froze. I couldn't believe it was me in this dress. I looked at myself and tried to picture Sesshomaru by my side. I seemed so plain compared to him. Why did he pick me to love? I sighed and sat in the chair in my room and carefully slipped my heels on. I could finally wear them with out the boot. Yay me!

I took a deep breath and stood up. I turned around once again to look at myself in the mirror and froze as I seen Sesshomaru standing in my door way. He smiled at me and walked up behind me. I turned around met his embrace. After a minute he kissed me. "I have something for you." I looked up and smiled. "Turn around." He said.

I turned around and looked in the mirror and I see Sesshomaru slip one of his arms around my neck and once it was gone it was replaced by a beautiful necklace. I fingered the red heat. I turned around and smile at Sesshomaru. "You didn't have to get me this." I told him. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you though." I said. He took my hand and then we left my room and went to the ballroom.

Some were shocked to see us enter together. I knew most of these people from work. I could see InuTashio's secretary. She use to work for Sesshomaru before me. I think she hates me from the glares she is giving me. We ate the meal that was prepared. When I looked at it, it took all of me not to throw up. I hated this dish so much. I think I hate every fish dish.

InuTashio waved his hand at a maid and she came right away. "Yes my Lord?" She asked. I could tell she was nervous. InuTashio was about to tell her something when a maid made her way out with a dish. She came to my side quickly. "Lin take that dish from out in front of Miss Sato. She never eats fish." The maid name Lin moved quickly and took my fish dish.

My fish was replaced with another dish of some kind of meat. Before the new maid left she handed me a folded piece of paper. I smiled and thanked the both of them and opened the paper up. Both Sesshomaru and InuTashio looked over my shoulder to read it.

_Sorry Sweetheart. First gala you have been too. Not use to it. Hope you love your oven roasted chicken breast. Cook. _I smiled at the note and Sesshomaru took it and placed it in his pocket and told me he would give it to me tonight before bed. I nodded and went to eat my chicken. I could feel the stares. I ignored them and talked amongst everyone that was around us.

The meal was over and we were now dancing. Everyone one wanted to dance with me. I wasn't sure if I should but Sesshomaru said he would steal me back. I nodded and accepted the dances. Inuyasha was kind enough to save me. He said Sesshomaru would but he was currently dancing with his mom. I was finally able to take a break and talk to friends. A new song had started a few minutes ago. I started to look for Sesshomaru.

"Where is he?" I asked. Inuyasha was looking as well and he was wondering the same thing. I found Sesshomaru over by the drink area and he was talking to Abi. I pointed him out to Inuyasha telling him I was going to go over there too him. Inuyasha nodded and said that they would meet up with us in a minute. I nodded and started to walk over to him.

I was a few steps away when I could hear Abi. She was very close to Sesshomaru and touching him. You could see the disgust all over his face. I sighed and was about to walk up to him when Abi's little friends blocked my way.

"Excuse me." I said. I went to step around when they blocked me again. "What do you think your doing?" Asked Mia. I had learned something. When your a Tanaka or dating a Tanaka you have power and if you use that power right you get what you want. I on the other hand could care less about power. What I cared about was getting the school slut off my boyfriend. "I think you should leave. You have no business in talking with Abi." Mia's friend said. I could never remember her name but what she said made me laugh.

They looked at me like I had lost it. "Please like I would want to talk to her. I came over here to talk to Sesshomaru." I said and pushed through them to try and get to him. That cause Mia to grab my arm and pull me back to her. I turned around and looked at the claw marks she was making. By now this had most peoples attention. I didn't care. "Remove you hand." I told her. She laughed at me.

"Please human like you have the right to tell me what to do." She said and then she slapped me. "Human's who think that they are better then us demons get themselves killed quicker. You need to be careful don't want to get gut alive." I cupped my cheek and froze. What did she just say?

I stood straight and tall and looked at her. I saw the look in InuTashio's eyes and saw curiosity at what is little Rin would do. "Why would you saw something like that?" I asked her. I looked at her neck for something caught my eye and saw a necklace and smirked. "I don't have to repeat." I slapped her as hard as I could.

She staggered back and she glared at me. "What do you think your doing?" She asked me. "You filthy little human." She came after me but before she could attack Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku came to my aid. Sesshomaru shield me form her and the other two where holding her back.

InuTashio came over at the uproar. Both demon girls looked at him and waited to hear what he had to say. "I think its best you leave." He said. The two demon girls looked at me and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "He was talking about you two idiots." Inuyasha spoke up. They both gasped. "But she's a human!" Mia yelled.

Sesshomaru moved out of my way and I walked over to both of them. "This human has a name and its Rin. Also so you two get it through your think heads Abi doesn't have a chance with Sesshomaru anymore. So you two might as well start thinking for your self's." I said and then I walked off from everyone. I didn't want to be near anyone else.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku where laughing at the demon girls. Other people cheered for me to keep going. I could hear Abi ranting about who stupid her friends where. Then I heard. "Sesshomaru? Where are you going? Sesshomaru are you seriously going to her?" I heard Abi ask him. I stopped. Izayoi looked from between and the scene behind me.

I turned around and walked back to Sesshomaru. He was trying to get Abi to let go of him when I walked up to her. "Abi when I said you weren't getting back together I meant it. It will never happen." I said to her. I could see black in her eyes. "And you know this how?" She asked me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her question. "One he hates you to a passion. And two is Sesshomaru is my boyfriend." I said with a smile on my face.

As the color drained from Abi's face everyone one in the room cheered for me standing up to her. Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face and then wrapped one of his arms around my hip. "Sesshomaru, Baby please tell me this is a joke." She asked him stepping closer. I stepped between the two blocking her from Sesshomaru. "I don't lie to people who aren't' worth it." I said. Abi was so red in the face that she turned around and told her friends to follow her and that they were leaving.

Everyone clapped for me. I felt the blood rush to my face and Sesshomaru and the others lead me out of the room. An hour later InuTashio and Izayoi came in to check on us. "Dad we had to call the cops to have them check into Mia." Inuyasha said. "Why is that?" Izayoi asked. "She and those guys know each other." I told them.

InuTashio didn't look happy and Izayoi looked shocked. "They both wore a handmade pendant." I told them. They nodded at my statement and told us to either go to our rooms or home. Sesshomaru walked me to my room and we stood in the hall for a minute.

"I thought it was cute of you to tell Abi off." He said to me. I smiled and kissed him. "Actually it was very sexy of you. Who taught you to be so bold?" He asked. He held my hand and I smiled at the simple act of sweetness. I giggled at the answer that came to mind. "Well you see I live with this guy." Sesshomaru nodded for me to continue hearing the humor in my voice. "And he just mouth off a lot and so I learned well form Inuyasha." Sesshomaru groaned and leaned his head on my shoulder.

I giggled and then slipped my hand into his pocket and took out my note. He smiled back at me and kissed me goodnight. I went into my room and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped myself of my dress and any jewelry I was wearing. I walked into the shower and welcomed the hot water.

After my shower I got dressed and then picked up my new necklace from Sesshomaru and carefully put it back on around my neck. I smiled and turned off the light and walked to my bed and started to sketch in my sketch book. It was a special request from Sesshomaru. He said that he needed to add to his collection of art work. I blushed at the memory and started to work on something for him to have.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep sketching and thinking of Sesshomaru. I knew that I truly loved the man and I never wanted to lose him. No matter what. That night like many nights before that form them moment we had in his room I had always dreamed of how that would have ended of his dad had never come home. It was a good night even with all the drama that had happened.

**I know short chapters. Sorry. I will really try to make the next one longer. I promise. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed once again. I hope you liked it and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Thanks again! :)**


	14. People!

**People!**

**Well here is once again another chapter. This make chapter fourteen. It is also one of the biggest stories I have written according to the word count so this makes me happy. Well I guess I will let you read now. Enjoy!**

I was able to go to class for two weeks straight. I felt like the happiest girl in the world. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked things out. Sesshomaru got to drive me to school. He also got to walked me to my first hour class. Inuyasha got to walk me to the classes that Miroku didn't walk me too. Sesshomaru sat in the same seat he always did. I didn't mind he still chatted with me on the computer and we still were partners in some of the classes so it was ok with me.

No one believed Abi and her friends about Sesshomaru and I. But today they were all going to be in for a rude awaking. I got out of fifth hour and Inuyasha took me to lunch and we were all chatting about something when I noticed a chat from Sesshomaru.

**Rin'sPuppyDog: **_I see you changed my chat name again. _I smiled at his message.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I haven't a clue what you mean. lol. What do you want?_

**Rin'sPuppyDog: **_Lidia seems to believe that you aren't really together and has been hitting on me. Just thought to give you a heads up. She has something planed and I don't know what it is. _I glared at my computer and then looked up to see that Sesshomaru was telling the truth.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_She's cute. I wouldn't worry too much about her. Have fin with her. _

**Rin'sPuppyDog: **_Rin if I could I would kill her. She is too damn annoying. Where is that jealous girl from the party at? I bet she wouldn't mind a round with her._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_That girl tries not to make a habit of getting in to fights with people who are demon and have power. Handle her like you would any other annoying girl find a guy that she will like and have them hang out and hook up. Its shouldn't be that hard. _

**Rin'sPuppyDog: **_I have already tried that. She wont take the bait. I would do it for you._

**SamuraiPrincess2: **_Is the Great and Powerful Sesshomaru begging his human girlfriend to save him from a powerful and beautiful demon that is trying to seduce him? Mm...who says you can't teach and old dog a new trick? You will live I am sure. See you after school. Love ya._

**Rin'sPuppyDog: **_Love you too. _

I smiled and took my tray up and then turned around and saw something that no one should see in school. Lidia had the nerve to force a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say about what they just saw. Everyone knew that when it came to Sesshomaru you never made him do anything he didn't want too and he really didn't want to kiss her.

Sesshomaru shoved her off of him and wiped his mouth off. He took a drink of water and then spit what was in his mouth in a cup. He was really disgusted by her. She looked at him and threw herself at him once again. She was trying hard to get him. Cleavage showing mini skit and heels. Yep she was dressed to impress. Too bad it wasn't Sesshomaru's style.

Sesshomaru was into the girls that valued what they had. If a girl showed boobs that meant she wanted only sex and money. If a girl showed little and just liked the shirt and was rare for her to wear it meant she cared what she thought about people looking and she valued what she had and wanted to save it.

"Come on Sesshomaru I can give you anything you want." She told him. I looked her and fell to the floor laughing at her. She turned her head to me. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked me. I could see the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. It made me laugh harder. She walked over and stood above me. "I believe I asked you what the hell was wrong and I demand an answer human." She said with anger in her voice.

I cocked my head to the side like she was crazy. "Why does it mater if I am laughing. Last time I knew it was ok with people laughing." I said to her. One of her male friends chipped into the conversation. "Think of her laughing with you Lidia." He said to her. She nodded and turned around.

I stood up and looked that the guy. "I wasn't laughing with her I was laughing at her." She turned around and looked at me. "Its true. I don't think you realized that anything you offer to Sesshomaru that he could just buy it himself." She was angry I could tell.

She walked over to me and stood there for a moment. "Well Sweetie he can't buy me." She said and then smirked at her comment thinking she had won. "I mean I am not one to charge for that kind of thing." I laughed again. She glared at me.

"Well Sweetie then you gave everyone the wrong impression by wearing that." I said sweetly. Her mouth dropped and she put her hands on her hips. I could tell she was ready to walk back over to me and slap me. Sure enough she started to walk back over. "You should ask Mia what happened at the Gala when she slapped me before you try it." I said with a smile on my face.

Everyone in the lunchroom gasped at what I had just said. "Oh please you two probably made the story up. Like Sesshomaru would be into a human like you." She said as she took another step closer. Inuyasha and the other were by Sesshomaru's side at this point.

I looked at her and didn't even have to think about my next comeback. "Well he wouldn't lower himself to a whore like you." I said. I knew I was angry and had learned something these past two weeks. I was a very jealous girlfriend and I didn't like girls throwing themselves at Sesshomaru. I looked at Sesshomaru and could tell his smirk had returned and he like that his girlfriend was protecting him.

"I am gonna kick you ass." She said loudly and at that point two things happened. At that point in time two people yelled two different names and nether one was me. Lidia slapped me as she turned to hear her name and the second name to be called out was Sesshomaru's.

I cupped my cheek and she just smiled. The principal saw the whole thing. Sesshomaru's name was called because InuTashio had come. Lidia just smiled at me and stayed where she was. I smiled back and walked over to the others. Lidia thought she had won this battle but I knew to well the Sesshomaru would be the first the check my cheek.

Just like and open book Sesshomaru twisted my head to look at my cheek and I got a good view of the look on Lidia's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened. Everyone in the room was shocked to say the least. Miroku left saying something about the nurse and ice. I was just soaking up the victory I had gotten.

Lidia glared and then walked over. "Please tell me this is a joke and that your not really with this, this..." I balled my hand in a fist. I couldn't take it anymore. I had a right. Everyone in this school except those who are my height and not my friends made fun of me for the past three years. So I decked her right in the mouth.

No one was really worried about holding the demon bitch who landed on her ass and was bleeding. No they were all worried about holding back the human that decked the bitch that landed on her ass. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha held me back. Everyone just stood there and watched. I got released and walked to the principal's office.

Miroku found me and handed me an ice pack. "So what did I miss?" He asked. I gave a small laugh and put the ice pack on my hand. He raised and eyebrow. "Well I think I am getting and in school." I said. "I punched her." I said. Miroku gave me a hug and told me Sango taught me well. Finally the principal, InuTashio, Lidia, and Sesshomaru entered the room.

The principal looked at me and shook his head. Telling Lidia to sit across the room from me. Miroku took this as his cue to leave. Sesshomaru sat next to me and looked at my hand. It hurt a lot and he massaged it while InuTashio talked to the principal. Both Sesshomaru and I looked at the door that muffled a very not happy yelling InuTashio. Sesshomaru held the ice pack on my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder and I seen the daggers Lidia was shooting at me from her eyes. I didn't care I needed Sesshomaru right now.

InuTashio came out of the room and stood in front of me. "Come Rin." He said. "I am pulling you out of school. Until I find another one you will be home schooled." I was shocked but nodded and stood up and went to my locker and grabbed my personal stuff and Sesshomaru took my books telling me he would drop them off at the office and that he would meet me at work. I nodded and turn to leave but he pulled my arm and kissed my cheek.

I met InuTashio at the front door of the school and walked to his car. As I got in and buckled up I couldn't stop myself. "I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble for you and everyone else." I said as I looked at my feet. He sighed. "Rin no matter what has happened these past few months. I would not trade of for anything. You are a daughter to me and I will always protect you like my own. I never really liked how the school treated you anyways." He smiled and then we drove home.

We got to the house and Izayoi was shocked to see me but just said hi and asked how school was. I paused before I could say anything. How can I tell Izayoi I got into a fight with another student because she was hitting on her step-son my boyfriend. InuTashio walked in kissed his wife. I got me a soda as they did a greeting exchange.

"Izayoi I will be looking for a home school teacher for Rin. I am not pleased with the school she was in and I will not put up with them any longer." Izayoi nodded in agreement. This gave me a moment to go to my room and get ready for work. "I get to drive my baby. Good." I smiled and got dressed and smiled and then once again for the millionth time I fingered my necklace and grabbed my bag and dumped its contents on the bed.

I repacked my wallet, sketch book, and my agenda. "I think that's everything." I grabbed my bag and my keys and went down stairs for a snack and a drink. Izayoi looked at my hand and told me how proud of me she was. "InuTashio says that Sango might have video tapped the whole thing. Wouldn't that me wonderful if she did?" I smiled and nodded to everything she said.

Finally Izayoi said that I could go to work and to be careful. I said bye and took my leave. I was half way to the office before I got a phone call. "Hello?" I answered. "I need you to come pick me up." Sesshomaru said. I sighed and told him I was on my way.

I was there in fifteen minutes and he was waiting for me outside. He got in. "What's wrong with your car?" I asked him. "Dad took it." He said, I shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot and drove us to work. I had one hand resting and Sesshomaru took and held it while I used the other to steer.

I pulled into the parking lot of work and turned it off. I was about to get out when Sesshomaru took my hand and I turned to him. "I'm sorry for the drama that people caused today. But I am glad you decked Lidia." He kissed my hand and I just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome." Then we got out and headed to work.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Bet you didn't see that coming. Haha...yeah anyway. if you feel like telling me what you think then cool. I love reviews they make me happy and want to write more. Thanks to MonNos, icegirljenni, Lp and ****Mitchie****for reviewing my chapters. Means a lot. Thanks to Artemis Queen of the Night, Gaga overSessy, Maryalice11, MonNos, Oliciaaaox101 and Saya and Hagi together 4ever for favoring my story. Means a lot to me as well. Umm...no worries I still have mm...gonna say two more chapters at least before I start working on my sequel. So hope ya like. Thanks again. :) Also I still need pet names. Please? Unless you hate chat chapters if so please tell me now so I can put an end to them.**


	15. Prom Weekend!

**Prom Weekend!**

**Ok for those of you who might be worried about me not doing the sequel don't be. Rin has a senior year. That's all I am saying for now. Also sorry for not updating twice yesterday. I decided to watch Rise of the Guardian's. Its a good movie I recommend it to anyone and everyone. So that's it for now. Here is the story. Enjoy!**

Prom weekend. What is there to say? It's long, tiresome and a lot of hard work. Well it would have been if I was still in school. I had been home schooled for a week and I was board out of my mind. My home school teacher was great. But I life with her all the time. Izayoi pretty much didn't push me to do to much. All the work she gave me was easy and I got it done in no time.

I looked at the prom dress that Sesshomaru and I bought. It was really pretty. Strapless corset bodice blue princess dress. I loved it. Sesshomaru even got a tie to match and everyone knew we were together for sure at prom. I loved how the dress puffed out at the bottom. I twirled around in the my room for a fem minutes before Sesshomaru came in and caught me in his arms.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. We told InuTashio and Izayoi were were leaving and then she said we had to take pictures together. I rolled my eyes and did as said. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist and we both smiled at the camera. Then she asked if I would take one with all the boys and then one with the girls. There was a lot of pictures taken that night. We even got one with the guys together. It was a very nice picture. I seen a lot of framing in my future after tonight.

Finally we all got in the limo and headed to the school. We all agreed to leave the school at ten. That gave us two hours to dance and get pictures and all that other fun stuff. We laughed and talked about stuff that has happened this past week.

After what seemed like forever we made it to the school and got out of the limo and Sesshomaru told the driver to return at ten. We danced and Sesshomaru and I got to take more pictures again together. I loved how much time we got together. It was so much fun dancing with him. I mean every girl wasn't happy but that was ok.

It was ten minutes before ten we were all waiting for the time to pass to go home. Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped around me when Abi and her friends showed up. We all looked at them and then Abi stood in front of me. "Look I don't like you but I do respect when someone is in a relationship. So I am going to tell you know to watch out for Lidia. She likes to mess with people."

Abi finished and then she and goon squad left. We were all amazed. I looked at Sesshomaru and he just shook his head and pointed to the limo. We all got in. We were talking about our favorite part when all eyes turned my way as they heard my stomach growl. I giggled and looked down with a blush on my cheeks.

We got back home around eleven. We decided that I needed food. Then we stopped and rented movies and then we got ice cream. We were all laughing about some story Miroku told us as we walked in. We all changed out of our dresses and tuxes and went to the theater room and popped in a movie and ate ice cream.

We laughed at the funny parts. Well everyone except Sesshomaru. He didn't like people to know he could laugh. Sesshomaru like the last time sat at my feet and held my hands. I liked being like this with him. Not that I didn't mind the make out sessions and stuff but I liked how Sesshomaru wasn't all about sex. It made things work out very well.

The movie finished and Sesshomaru wanted us time. We told everyone good night and went to his room with the door opened and sat on his bed talking about what college will be like for him. He wasn't worried being and A student and all, but I was. What if we lost our time together. InuTashio said that he would enroll me into a new school come next year.

We weren't able to talk long before the others came in asking if we wanted to play a game. We agreed not know what we were getting into. We sat down in the game room and saw Kagome bring a bottle out and put it in the middle of the circle. "No." I cried.

Everyone knew I hated this game. It was rule that I had to pick dare at least three times. I pouted and just hung my head. They all smiled and Inuyasha spun fist. It landed on Miroku. "Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked him.

Miroku put his finger on his chin and thought a moment. "Truth." He said and smiled. Inuyasha looked at him for a moment. "Is it true that you kissed Abi in first grade?" He asked. Miroku looked like he was ready to throw up. Sango looked as if she was interested in this truth a little too much. "I can proudly say no I have never and will never kiss her." He said and Sango nodded. Miroku spun the bottle and it landed on Sesshomaru.

"Truth or Dare?" Miroku asked. "Dare." Everyone was a little shocked to say the least. We never expected him to pick dare. I don't think Miroku was ready for a dare. But after a second Miroku seemed to think of the perfect dare. "I dare you to say 'I love you' to Rin in front of all of us." We knew he would it just seemed to take him a moment.

Sesshomaru turned to me and I looked at him. I could tell I was blushing already. "Rin I love you." He said and then he took his turned. It landed on Inuyasha. After about five me rounds it landed on me and Kagome asked me Truth or Dare. I pouted and said dare just to get it over with. Kagome came over and whispered in my ear and I blushed and deep red.

I nodded and took Sesshomaru by the hand and lead him to the guest room and shut the door. "Rin you know we aren't." Sesshomaru started to say and then he saw me walk over to a table that was set up. He sat down across form me. "What are we doing?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "We have to arm wrestle." I said. He raised and eyebrow and then shrugged. We started and when I screamed ow that's when the other came in. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't think they would see what they seen. They thought we were having sex. Kagome's laugh could be heard all they way in here. I got up and went back to the game room.

After that they game went on but soon we all started to get tired and we all went to bed. That night I was too tired to dream or do anything. All I did was lay down after saying good night and then fell right to sleep. I knew the night took it's toll on me.

Sunday there wasn't much too do. It was my day off. So me and Sesshomaru hung out and played video games in his room. After kicking each others butts at them we decided to just talk more about school and about our futures. Sesshomaru was asking me if I ever thought of kids. I told him I could see myself as a mom and a wife but other then that I didn't know what to do.

I really didn't have to worry about a job. I got lucky getting the one I have now. InuTashio's office got destroyed somehow. No one knows what happened but it was a mess and he was never going to get it the way he had it if it weren't for me. I remembered where everything went in his office and when he saw my organization skills and knew I knew how to work a computer he gave me a job working for him. I was glad he did.

I knew I was going to college for what I didn't know. But yes I did see kids and a husband in my future. For some reason the person I saw as my husband was Sesshomaru. Who knows what could happen with us. Maybe we will get married. Who knows.

**I know this is liked a super short chapter. I am sorry but that's all I have. Probably the worst chapter ever. But next chapter should be longer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it a little. Thanks! Also sorry but for today and tomorrow there will only be one update. Reason for today is I got into a new anime and tomorrow is I have to work. Thanks again!**


	16. Graduation Surprise!

**Graduation Surprise!**

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter to this part of the story but no worries there is a sequel. It will be called High School Life II. When it will be up I am not really sure at the moment. Today I am a little worn out. I know it will be either up tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how long it takes me to write the chapter after I get done watching The Hobbit. Yep so here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**

Me and Sesshomaru have been dating for almost three months now. I can't believe it. We go on dates and watch movies and talk and go on walks and we do a lot of heavy making out. The one thing Sesshomaru never has to worry about is his kissing. He is really good at it.

It was Tuesday night the night of graduation for all my friends. I was so happy for all of them. I already missed seeing them and going to school with them but I was happy to see them graduate. They looked amazing in their gowns and looked so happy to finally be rid of the school. I was really proud they stuck it through. I mean this year wasn't easy for any of us. But they did it.

Sesshomaru gave a speech saying how the manage to survive this year and pull through and do it as a team. He talked about hardships that they all probably went through. His speech was a good one. Not too long and not to short. He got a standing ovation from everyone in the gym. Everyone was proud of him.

With each friends name called I clapped and smiled a little more each time. When it was time to take pictures it never failed to have me in them with my friends and doing something stupid. At the moment no one saw Sesshomaru talking to Lidia. We were busy getting pictures done and making fun of one another.

When I was ready for a picture with Sesshomaru that's when I saw him. Sango came to my side video camera in hand and she was rolling the camera to catch everyone and everything. She too was surprised to see them together. Sango kept filming them to see what would happen. She told me it was her goal to collect lots of videos of me fighting. Why I haven't a clue but that's what she told me.

Finally the moment came Lidia kissed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Miroku held me back. I glared at the bitch who once again kissed my boyfriend. Lidia backed up for a moment and looked at Sesshomaru with an angry look in her face. She then slapped Sesshomaru across the face. Now there is one rule about the Tanaka brothers. If your brave enough to slap them then you should be brave enough to take one from them.

Sesshomaru didn't waste time, he lifted his hand and everyone heard the sound that was made when skin was being hit by skin. Everyone was silent. Well everyone except Sango. She was cheering on about how great of a video this made. How this was the most memorable moment of her life. We shook our heads and then we took our leave.

The Tanaka family and I all arrived back home and we all were chatting about how great of a speech Sesshomaru gave. He just listened and then took the hugs and kisses he received from his step-mom. I knew that even though he had his birth mom who ever she is, he still care for his step-mom the woman who has been there for him and took care of him these past three years.

Inuyasha ran to his room and hid saying he couldn't handle his mother's insticts and wanting to hold her baby boys and keep them safe. I sighed. "What will she do when I graduate?" I asked. I didn't know she was listening. I looked up and saw the glare she was giving me. "What did I do?" I asked.

"Rin you will never graduate. I can handle my boys and my other girls, but I refuse to let you grow up. Understand?" She looked as if she was ready to kill to protect and I nodded and ran to my room and went to bed.

The next three days were boring. But finally Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's graduation party was here. We were all hanging out talking and laughing. We were making trips for the summer. I was already for the summer. My friends said they had to make the best of it and to make sure we did lost of things.

I was a little nervous though. I was going to be meeting Sesshomaru's birth mother for the first time. I was worried but Sesshomaru told me it didn't matter what she thought. As long as he liked me he didn't care what others thought. That calmed me down a lot.

Before I got the chance it was time for the boys to give a big speech about what they have learned and what they hope to happen. Inuyasha went first his was really long. Inuyasha wasn't one for speeches. Not like Sesshomaru anyway. Then came Sesshomaru's, his was well planed and to the point. Finally came the last few sentences that put me to tears.

"I give a lot of thanks to my lovely girlfriend Rin Sato. She has been through a lot and has been able to help make this relationship work. She is what kept me together." Sesshomaru was standing right in front of me. We all were amazed. But was even more amazing when Sesshomaru got down on one knee. I covered my mouth as I saw the diamond ring in a little box. "I really do hope you say yes." He said and I smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru slipped the ring on my hand and then hugged me. Izayoi was in tears and InuTashio and the others smiled at us. They knew that Sesshomaru truly loved me and wanted to be with me. I never expected him to purpose to me. Not after only three months of dating. But I wasn't about to let him go after all that we had been through.

Everyone told him congratulations and then told me how lucky of a man he was to get such a pretty girl like me. I would blush and tell them thank you. Finally came the moment of meeting his mom. Sesshomaru had one arm wrapped around my waist as we made our way over to his parents. Izayoi gave me a hug and then she started to cry saying that I broke her rule about growing up. InuTashio pulled her off me to make sure I wouldn't suffocate to death.

Inukimi looked at me for a moment and then smile. I smiled back and then we shook hands. I didn't know a thing about this woman. I didn't know if she liked humans as people or as food. I was nervous and finally she broke the ice. "I am not going to eat my future daughter in law." I let our a deep breath that I had been holding in and she laughed and then went to talking to Sesshomaru.

InuTashio smiled and gave me a hug. Telling me how much he loved us both and that no matter what I had to go through my senior year of high school. I nodded in agreement and then Sesshomaru and I made our way back to the others and then the after another hour the party ended and we all went to watch a move.

It seemed liked it had been forever sense we watched a movie but in reality its only been a month. All my friends were busy with the exams and getting stuff ready for graduation that there just hasn't been time to have a movie night.

We all sat in the dark and watched as a crazy woman came out of no where and shot a man's head off. Sesshomaru didn't join us. He said he wanted to spend time with his mom. I asked if he wanted me to be there but he kiss the top of my head and sent me away. Of course no matter what I always end up falling asleep in my chair. Like always I woke up in my room. But unlike always there was someone in the bed with me.

I sat up and looked around and then noticed I wasn't in my bed. It was a ma mattress we used when we were younger we would sleep on it. I rubbed my eyes and then looked at the person who was sleeping with me. It was Miroku. I frowned and then I looked to my other side and then saw the other mattress which was a king.

Inuyasha was on the other side of me and then Kagome and then Sango. I yawned and then saw the time. "Six? No way." I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. I head Miroku mumble something about sweet fruit and then he groped me.

The only reason everyone woke up after that was because I had slapped him so hard he screamed. Everyone looked at him and asked what happened. "What happen was he was being a pervert in his sleep." I said and grabbed my blanket and went up to my room and laid back down and went straight to sleep.

The next time I woke up I seen Miroku and he was sporting a nice big red hand print on his left cheek. "Rin I am truly sorry. You know I would never do such a thing. I was dreaming about my dear sweet Sango." I glared. "Well it's the truth. I mean if you saw her the way I do." He said with a big smiled on his face. "Miroku if I saw women like you did I would be sick from throwing up so much." I said and got out of bed to go look for something to eat.

Then something caught my attention and I lifted my left hand. There on my ring finger was a simple but elegant engagement ring that I had received last night form Sesshomaru. I smiled at the ring for a moment and then left in search of my beloved Sesshomaru.

Sure we may be the oddest couple but no one could deny that we didn't love each other. Yes we argued sometimes but that's ok. We always say sorry in the end. I think that everything will be ok. As long as we have each other and look forward to the future with each other.

I found Sesshomaru in his room and he smiled and I entered and then sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. He smiled more and returned the kiss. We exchanged a few more kisses until we heard the door bell ring and we got up and went to see who it is.

I watched as I saw InuTashio open the door. Everyone was waiting to see who it was. No one expected it to be who it was. I froze. I couldn't move. Sesshomaru was my only means of support at the moment. I heard the growl come from his throat. He held me tight against him. He wasn't going to let me go ever. I just couldn't believe he was here.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry its not really long. But I think I made you all happy with Sesshomaru and Rin. Well that's it for this story. Look for the sequel called High School Life II. Again not sure when I will post it but I will be posting it either today or tomorrow depends on how much energy I have. Thanks!**


End file.
